


love it if we made it

by Schriftstellerexcerpts



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schriftstellerexcerpts/pseuds/Schriftstellerexcerpts
Summary: Wynonna rips the earbuds out of Nicole’s ears. “What about Shae?”“What about her?” Nicole asks. She pops one earbud in her ear.“You guys had a thing,” Wynonna says. “What happened to that?”Shae told me she loved me and I couldn’t say it back because I’m in love with Waverly. “It just didn’t work out.”“We need to get you a new girl,” Wynonna tells her.No other girl will ever compare to Waverly. “I like being single,” Nicole says. I want Waverly.“No one said you had to date the girl,” Wynonna points out. “It’s more like friends with benefits.”“Not interested,” Nicole says.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! The idea to make this story kind of hit me out of nowhere and I was so inspired by it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. By the way, all of the songs mentioned in this chapter are so good! If you don't know them already, I suggest that you check them out. As always, all feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy.

Music has always spoke to Nicole in ways no one has ever understood. She walks down the hallway with earbuds in her ears and tries to sneak them in her ears during class. Even when she’s in her room, she has music playing either on her speaker or she has headphones on. It’s her way of zoning out; her way of blocking people out.

Nicole is a complicated person. She’s best friends with an even more complicated person, Wynonna Earp. She has a complicated crush on her best friend’s little sister, Waverly Earp. It’s complicated because Waverly says she loves Champ and Nicole is supposed to love Shae Pressman, but she doesn’t.

Nicole walks down the hallway to the beat of Loyal by 6LACK. People make out against the lockers and Shae leans up against her locker and watches as Nicole walks past her. Nicole shoves her hands in the pocket of her oversized sweatshirt. She walks past Mr. Porter talking to Mrs. Drew. She walks past Ruben Rodriguez searching in his backpack for something before she finally reaches the main doors and walks out of them. Waverly’s in the parking lot, leaned up against Champ’s truck. Champ’s pressed up against her, kissing her neck.

_I’ve been so loyal, baby. How about you?_

Nicole turns the volume up on her earbuds. Her ears vibrate. She tries to avoid eye contact with Waverly as she walks past Champ’s truck, but Waverly calls for her and, damn, she should’ve turned her music up even louder when she had the chance.

Nicole pulls an earbud out of her ear.

Waverly mumbles something to Champ before she makes her way over to Nicole.

“You bailed on me last night,” Waverly says.

Nicole looks away for a moment, her eyes focus on someone tying their shoe. “Yeah, I had a lot of homework.”

“You haven’t texted me all day,” Waverly points out.

“Been busy, Waves,” Nicole says. “You’ve been up his ass a whole lot lately and you don’t hear me complaining, do you?”

“He’s my boyfriend, Nicole.”

“You don’t have to remind me of that,” Nicole tells her.

Waverly sighs. “Well, are you coming over later?”

Nicole shrugs. “Depends on what Wynonna’s doing.”

“Oh, so you can’t even come over to spend time with me anymore?” Waverly asks, raising her eyebrows.

_I said I’ve been so loyal, baby. What about you?_

“Don’t you have to keep pretty boy over there entertained?” Nicole asks. She grabs her dislodged earbud and goes to put it back in her ear, but Waverly pushes her arm down.

“Can you have one conversation without those damn earbuds in?” Waverly asks her.

“Babe, are you ready?!” Champ calls from his truck.

“Your _boyfriend_ is waiting for you,” Nicole says.

“Nicole…” Waverly tries.

“See you around, Waves,” Nicole says before popping her earbud back in. She walks to her car, a 1967 baby blue Ford Mustang. Her dad, who’s a lawyer, collects classic cars and he got Nicole her car for her sixteenth birthday. That was last year.

She hops throws her backpack in the back before she hops into the driver’s seat and starts the engine. She searches for some of her classic rock cassettes and pops one in. She cranks the music up and rolls down her windows. Wynonna’s motorcycle is already gone, which means she either went to Doc’s or Dolls’ house.

Nicole’s phone buzzes when she gets to Main Street.

_Will you have dinner with me tonight? -WE_

Nicole gets stopped at a light and texts Waverly back.

_Busy tonight. Sorry, Waves. -NH_

_ What do you have planned? Fucking Shae? -WE_

_ Nope. Bet you’re gonna be fucking Champ, though. -NH_

When the light turns green, Nicole squeals her tires and doesn’t slow down until she reaches her driveway. She shuts off her car and gets out of it. She slams the door behind her and locks it before she heads inside. Her dad isn’t home. He rarely is. He’s always in the big city working on cases.

Nicole’s phone buzzes in her pocket. She sighs when Waverly’s face pops up on her screen. She hits ignore, then heads into the kitchen to find something to eat. Her phone buzzes again and Nicole hits ignore again.

She’s not sure when things got so complicated with Waverly. She was used to hiding her feelings for her, but one night, Waverly had danced on her at a party and clung to her all night. That was the same night she and Champ broke up and Waverly promised it was for good this time. So Nicole took care of her and drove her home after the party. Waverly was so wasted and Nicole laid in bed with her and whispered sweet nothings to her as Waverly succumbed to sleep. Not even a week later, Champ and Waverly were back together. Ever since then, things haven’t been the same between Waverly and Nicole.

When Nicole’s phone buzzes again, she decides to pick it up.

“Yeah?” She says into the phone. She cradles it between her shoulder and her ear as she makes herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Why are you being such an ass?” Waverly asks.

“I really don’t have time for this, Waverly. I’ve got shit to do,” Nicole tells her.

“Like?”

_Like love you from a distance. Like wish I was kissing you. Like try to convince myself that I’m not in love with you._ “Like homework.”

“I can come over and help you with it,” Waverly offers.

Nicole finishes making her peanut butter and jelly sandwich before she grabs her phone with her hand. “No, that’s okay.”

Waverly sighs so loud that Nicole internally cringes.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Waverly asks.

Nicole loses interest in her sandwich and squeezes the counter with her free hand so hard that her fingertips turn white. _Because it’s getting hard to keep pushing my feelings for you down. Because you’re with Champ. Because I can’t stand to look you in the eyes and tell you I love you when you don’t feel the same way._ “I’m not avoiding you.”

“Sure seems that way,” Waverly mumbles. “I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Nicole clenches her jaw and fights the tears burning in her eyes. “Yeah,” she says, pausing momentarily to compose herself. “See you.”

Nicole waits for Waverly to hang up and when she hears those three beeps indicating that the call has been ended, she chucks her phone across the room. Why is loving someone so damn painful?

She tosses her sandwich in the trash and connects her speaker to her phone. After she decides on some R&B, she grabs some of her dad’s alcohol out of the refrigerator and sits down at the table. The opening notes to Imported by Jessie Reyez featuring 6LACK flood her ears as she takes her first shot of Vodka.

Nicole closes her eyes and pictures Champ running his hands all over Waverly. Another shot. Champ kissing Waverly. Another shot. Champ loving Waverly in the ways Nicole wants to love her. Three more shots.

_You, you’re in love with somebody else_.

Before she can take another shot, someone is barging into her house. Nicole doesn’t even wince because Wynonna is the only person who barges into her house like this. She lowers the volume on her speaker and turns to meet Wynonna’s eyes.

“Drinking without me?” Wynonna asks, a slight smirk on her face. It’s the same damn smirk she wears right after she gets laid.

Nicole pours a shot and offers it to Wynonna. “Bottoms up.”

“Mine just was,” Wynonna murmurs and Nicole chokes on her spit. Wynonna takes the shot with ease and pours herself another.

“I don’t need that image in my head,” Nicole tells her. She grabs another shot glass out of the covered.

“So why are we drinking on a Wednesday afternoon?” Wynonna asks before she takes another shot. “I mean, I’m not complaining, but I’m curious.”

Nicole shrugs. “Just one of those days.”

The song changes to Don’t Matter To Me by Drake featuring Michael Jackson.

“Well, I came over here to ask you if you wanted to go to Shorty’s and grab dinner tonight,” Wynonna tells her. Nicole takes a shot. “I was gonna see if Waverly wanted to come, too.”

Nicole takes another shot. “I’m not hungry.”

_All of a sudden you say you don’t want me no, no_.

“I’m not saying now,” Wynonna says. “I mean later.”

“I’ve got homework,” Nicole says.

“So do I, but I’m not doing it,” Wynonna tells her.

“Waverly’s with Champ,” Nicole says. She takes another shot.

_All of a sudden you say that I closed the door_.

“Then just you and me,” Wynonna says.

“Fine,” Nicole gives in. “I need to shower first.”

She takes her speaker with her upstairs and into her bathroom. As she starts the shower and takes her clothes off, the song changes to Jaded by Drake. Nicole turns the volume up before she steps into the shower.

_Leaving me. Dipping out on me. Already got what you needed, I guess_.

Nicole soaks her hair in the hot water and closes her eyes. She’s buzzed and, damn, does it feel good right now. If she could, she’d stay in the shower all night and listen to music, but Wynonna is downstairs waiting on her. Nicole considers telling Wynonna that she’s not feeling well, that she wants to stay home, but she can’t do that. She can’t bail on Wynonna just because she’s in love with her little sister.

_Told me about all of your insecurities, for what? Dragged me like two hours to your family’s house, for what? Said you need some time, but I should stick around, for what?_

Nicole loses track of time in the shower and only comes out of her haze when there’s pounding on her bathroom door.

“Jeez, Haught, you’ve been in there for thirty minutes,” comes Wynonna’s voice. “You flicking your bean or something?”

“Be out in a minute, Earp,” Nicole tells her before shutting off the shower. She gets out and wraps a towel around her body before she opens the bathroom door. Wynonna lays on herbed. Nicole walks over to her closet and picks out something to wear. She decides on black jeans and a white t-shirt. She dresses in front of Wynonna because this isn’t the first time Wynonna’s seen her naked. She’s seen Wynonna naked plenty of times, too. For being best friends as long as they have, they’ve become more than comfortable around each other.

After Nicole gets dressed, brushes her hair, and throws on her leather jacket, she and Wynonna leave her house and head to Shorty’s in her Mustang.

Wynonna chooses the cassette they listen to on the way to Shorty’s. It’s Miguel’s All I Want Is You album. Sure Thing is the first song that comes on and Wynonna turns up the volume. Even with the music so loud, Nicole hears Wynonna singing the opening lines of the song.

“_Love you like a brother. Treat you like a friend. Respect you like a lover_,” Wynonna sings.

Nicole smiles because Wynonna is so beautifully complicated. One minute she’s screwing either Doc or Dolls or maybe both, then she’s taking multiple shots of Vodka, and the next minute she’s singing Miguel at the top of her lungs.

_“You could bet that, never gotta sweat that_,” Wynonna sings. She turns to Nicole. “C’mon, Haught, sing with me. I know you know every lyric to this song.”

“_If you be the cash, I be the rubber band. You be the match, I will be a fuse_,” Nicole sings.

“_Boom_,” comes Wynonna’s voice.

Nicole laughs and Wynonna smiles and suddenly, Nicole is okay. For a moment, she’s not in love with Waverly anymore. For a moment, she completely forgets that Waverly is with Champ. For a moment, all that matters is the fact that she’s laughing and Wynonna is smiling at her.

They pull into Shorty’s as the ending notes of the song play softly through the speakers of Nicole’s car. They both hop out of the car and walk into Shorty’s. Gus serves the customers and Doc pours alcohol for the people sitting at the bar. He winks at Wynonna and Wynonna waves at him. From the glow on Wynonna’s face and the soft reddening of Doc’s face, Nicole can almost confirm that Wynonna screwed him earlier.

Wynonna leads Nicole up to the bar. “Two beers, Doc,” she requests.

“Now, Miss Earp, you know I cannot serve you beer,” Doc tells her. “You are not eighteen.”

“I’ll be eighteen in a few short months,” Wynonna reminds him.

“Well, in a few short months I can serve you some beer,” Doc says. “Can I offer you some soda?”

Wynonna rolls her eyes. “C’mon, Doc,” she pushes.

“Girl, don’t think I can’t sense you begging for beer from across this saloon,” Gus says as she approaches the bar. “Holliday, don’t you be serving my niece any beer.”

“I wasn’t planning on it, ma’am,” Doc assures Gus.

“Get these girls some food,” Gus tells Doc. “What do you guys want to eat?”

Wynonna takes her seat at the bar. “A hamburger with fries and a beer,” she tells Doc.

Gus glares at her.

“Fine,” Wynonna mumbles. “A coke.”

“I’ll have the same, but with a root beer,” Nicole tells Doc. She sits down next to Wynonna and fishes in her pocket for her headphones.

Wynonna takes them from her. “No music right now, Haught,” she says. “Why do you always have to have these things in your ears?”

Nicole shrugs. “Does it matter? Give me them back.”

Wynonna hands them back to Nicole. “Keep one out so you can hear me talk.”

Nicole obliges and hits shuffle on her playlist. SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK by Joji comes on.

Once Doc disappears into the kitchen, Wynonna turns to Nicole. “So I definitely did it with Doc earlier.”

Nicole cringes. “I thought you had a thing with Dolls?”

Wynonna takes a sip of her coke. “Sure I do,” she says, “but I also have a thing for Doc.”

“So you’re just going to keep leading the both of them on?” Nicole asks. She raises her eyebrows.

“I’m not leading anyone on,” Wynonna tells her. “Can’t a girl have a little fun?”

Nicole takes a long drink of her root beer. “I guess so.”

“Speaking of having fun,” Wynonna says, “when was the last time you got some?”

Nicole debates whether or not to pop in her other headphone and turn the volume all the way up. She decides not to. “I don’t know. A few months maybe.”

“A few months?” Wynonna asks. “A girl with your hair and your abs should be getting laid every night.”

Nicole shrugs.

“I mean, even Waverly is getting laid nightly,” Wynonna says. “Of course it’s by Champ so how much does that really count?”

That’s all it takes for Nicole to put her other earbud in her ear. She turns the volume all the way up.

_When I’m around slow dancing in the dark, don’t follow me. You’ll end up in my arms. You have made up your mind. I don’t need no more signs. Can you? Can you?_

Wynonna rips the earbuds out of Nicole’s ears. “What about Shae?”

“What about her?” Nicole asks. She pops one earbud in her ear.

“You guys had a thing,” Wynonna says. “What happened to that?”

_Shae told me she loved me and I couldn’t say it back because I’m in love with Waverly._ “It just didn’t work out.”

“We need to get you a new girl,” Wynonna tells her.

_No other girl will ever compare to Waverly_. “I like being single,” Nicole says. _I want Waverly_.

“No one said you had to date the girl,” Wynonna points out. “It’s more like friends with benefits.”

“Not interested,” Nicole says.

Doc comes out with their food and sets it down in front of them. “Enjoy, ladies.”

“Lame,” Wynonna says before she takes a huge bite out of her hamburger.

Nicole starts eating her food and the bell above the door to Shorty’s rings. Nicole doesn’t turn to look to see who is walking in. She’s too focused on the song flooding through her ear. It’s not until Wynonna calls out Waverly’s name that Nicole turns to look.

She makes eye contact with Waverly and suddenly she can’t hear Joji anymore. She’s almost sure that Bruno Mars’ voice rings through the entire saloon. Nicole swallows hard. Waverly’s hair is a little messy and her skirt rides up too high to be comfortable. By the looks of Champ’s shit-eating grin, the two of them just got done screwing.

Nicole looks away and down at her food. There goes her appetite.

Wynonna calls Waverly over and Nicole almost gets out of her barstool and bolts.

“Well, if it isn’t my baby sister,” Wynonna says. Nicole doesn’t look up from her food. “What’re you doing strolling in with that loser?”

Champ makes himself comfortable in one of the empty booths.

Waverly ignores Wynonna’s question. “What’re you guys doing?”

“Eating dinner,” Wynonna tells her. “Then we’re going to go get drunk. Isn’t that right, Haught?”

Nicole forces herself to look up from her food. “Yeah,” she mumbles.

“I thought you had homework,” Waverly says.

“Homework Shmomework,” Wynonna says. “You wanna come get drunk with us?”

Nicole chances a glance at Waverly.

“No, I have…” Waverly trails off and crosses her arms over her chest. “Champ.”

Joji’s singing so loudly in Nicole’s ear and she holds herself back from walking out of Shorty’s.

_Now, would you hate me if I said goodbye so quick you could eat my dust? Now would you hate me if I ran like hell in the wind from dawn till dusk?_

“I can’t believe you’re ditching us for him,” Wynonna says.

_Champ and I are back together, Nicole_. The words echo in Nicole’s ear. Waverly said them two months ago.

“I don’t even like drinking that much,” Waverly says.

Nicole lowers Joji’s voice in her ear.

“It’s got to be better than screwing that bonehead,” Wynonna says.

“He’s not a…” Waverly stops. “I didn’t come over here for you to insult my boyfriend.”

“I’m ready to go,” Wynonna tells Nicole. “You ready, Haught?”

“Yeah,” Nicole says. She gets up from the barstool that she has been sitting on. Waverly won’t stop looking at her. She grabs some money out of her wallet and plops it down on the bar. “Keep the change, Doc.”

“That is very kind of you, Nicole,” he says. He offers her a small smile.

Nicole nods. She turns to Wynonna. “Let’s go.”

“See you at home, babygirl,” Wynonna says to Waverly before she starts walking toward the doors.

Nicole starts to follow her, but Waverly catches her wrist.

“Nicole,” she says so softly that Nicole almost doesn’t hear her over the loud talking and the rock music playing throughout the saloon.

“I’ve got to go, Waves,” Nicole tells her.

“Are you mad at me?” Waverly asks.

_I’m mad that you’re with that doofus when you could be with me. I’m mad that you’re screwing him over and over. I’m mad that you love him and not me._ “No,” she says.

“Then why can’t you look at me?” Waverly asks.

Nicole sighs and looks at Waverly. “I’m looking at you, Waves. I’m looking right at you.”

Waverly lifts Nicole’s hand up and places it on her face. She nuzzles into it.

Nicole’s breathing hitches as The 1975 plays in her ear.

_And I’d love it if we made it. Yes, I’d love it if we made it_.

Nicole removes her hand from Waverly’s face and turns to walk away. Waverly calls her name, but she ignores her. Wynonna stands in front of the booth Champ sits in.

“You don’t deserve my baby sister, you dill hole,” Wynonna tells him before she follows Nicole out of Shorty’s. “I wish I could beat Champ Hardy’s ass,” she says as she gets into Nicole’s car. “I don’t get what she sees in him. Do you?”

Nicole starts her car. “No,” she says, “I don’t.”

_What can I say? He’s got good hair and that cowboy look really works for him_. Nicole overheard a conversation between Chrissy and Waverly during Waverly’s freshman year of high school.

When they get back to Nicole’s house, they drink Vodka and listen to loud music until they can’t see or hear straight. Wynonna took off her shirt about an hour ago and Nicole stripped down to her boxers and sports bra.

“Take it all off,” Wynonna had said.

Now Nicole dances on top of her kitchen table and plays air guitar to It’s Not Living (If It’s Not Living With You) by The 1975.

Wynonna sings the lyrics with ease and drinks straight from the bottle of whiskey.

“Waverly’s missing out,” Wynonna says. “I’m going to text her.”

Nicole can’t hear anything over the loud music and she doesn’t even notice when Wynonna walks out of the kitchen. When the song ends, Nicole hops off of the kitchen table and walks into the living room where Wynonna hunches over her phone as she tries to type out a message to Waverly.

“Stupid buttons,” she mutters. “Why do they have to be so close together?”

Nicole laughs.

Wynonna gives up on typing and decides to take a picture of Nicole instead.

“What’re you doing?” Nicole asks. She furrows her eyebrows.

“Sending a picture of you and your abs to Waverly,” Wynonna tells her. “She’s going to see that she’s missing out on a good time.”

Nicole plops down on the couch next to Wynonna and sighs. “Waverly’s in love with Champ.”

“So I’ve heard,” Wynonna says as she hits send.

Nicole looks up at the ceiling. “Why is she in love with Champ, Wynonna?” _Why isn’t she in love with me, Wynonna?_

“I don’t know,” Wynonna says.

Nicole rests her head on Wynonna’s shoulder and she falls asleep to Ella Mai’s voice booming through the walls.

The next morning, they’re woken up to pillows being thrown at them.

“Wake up, you two,” comes Waverly’s voice.

Nicole opens her eyes and quickly shuts them again when the sun beaming through the window meets her eyes.

“It’s almost seven,” Waverly tells them. “Get up.”

Wynonna stirs from her position on top of Nicole. Nicole lays on her stomach. “S’too early,” Wynonna mumbles.

“We have to go to school,” Waverly says. “Gus’ll freak if she gets a phone call saying that you’re not at school, Wynonna.”

Wynonna huffs before she gets off of Nicole. “Stupid sun,” she murmurs as she tries to shield the light from her eyes. “Stupid school.”

Nicole sits up on the couch and rubs the sleep from her eyes. “You can wear some of my clothes, Earp,” she tells Wynonna.

Wynonna nods, but doesn’t make a move to walk upstairs and into Nicole’s room.

“Speaking of clothes,” Waverly says, “why aren’t either of you wearing much of them?”

“‘Cause we screwed,” Wynonna tells her.

Nicole can see Waverly clenching her jaw out of the corner of her eye. “She’s kidding,” she assures Waverly.

“I wouldn’t have to joke if someone would put out for you,” Wynonna says. She turns to Waverly. “Why don’t you put out for Haught, eh?” She asks.

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. Waverly’s form stiffens.

“What am I saying?” Wynonna asks herself. “I think I’m still drunk.”

Nicole offers her a tight-lipped smile before she leads Wynonna upstairs and into her bedroom. She tosses a t-shirt and jeans to Wynonna before she slides on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a ripped flannel.

“I’m starving,” Wynonna says as she buttons her jeans. “Do we have time to stop at Shorty’s and eat? I could murder a stack of pancakes right now.”

Nicole looks at the clock setting on her night stand. “Unless you wanna keep hearing Waverly nag at us to come on and hear Mr. Porter tell us that we need to start being on time, I’d say the answer to that question is no.”

Wynonna groans. “Cereal it is.”

The two of them finish getting ready before they head downstairs where Waverly is picking up the mess Wynonna and Nicole made last night.

“You don’t gotta do that, Waves,” Nicole says.

“Someone’s gotta take care of the two of you,” Waverly says as she wipes off the coffee table.

Wynonna brushes past Nicole and goes into the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal.

“I can help you,” Nicole offers.

“No, go eat breakfast,” Waverly tells her.

Nicole sighs before she walks into the kitchen and makes herself a bowl of cereal. Wynonna is already hunched over her bowl. Her eyes are barely open as she lifts the spoon to her mouth.

“This is why we don’t drink on Wednesday nights,” Wynonna says.

Nicole chuckles. “Just Thursday nights, then?”

Wynonna flips her off.

“It felt good, though,” Nicole admits as she sits down next to Wynonna at the island.

“Yeah,” Wynonna nods her head, “it did.”

Once they finish eating their cereal and Waverly finishes cleaning up their mess, the three of them pile into Nicole’s car. Nicole slides on her sunglasses to block the sunbeams and Wynonna fishes around for a cassette.

“Why can’t you install an updated radio in this thing?” Wynonna asks. “It’s the twenty-first century, Haught.”

“I like cassettes,” Nicole says. “Put in Drake’s Scorpion album.”

“No way,” Wynonna shakes her head. “It’s more of an Usher kind of morning.”

My Boo by Usher featuring Alicia Keys starts playing and Nicole puts her car in reverse. Wynonna leans back in the passenger seat and Waverly hums along softly to the song.

_There’s always that one person that will always have your heart. You never see it comin’ ‘cause you’re blinded from the start. Know that you’re that one for me. It’s clear for everyone to see. Oh, baby_.

Nicole turns the volume up and taps along to the beat of the music on her steering wheel. Wynonna has her arm out of the window as she takes in the morning breeze. Nicole revs her engine as they cruise down Main Street. It’s not until they’re on the backroad to Purgatory High that Nicole looks in her rearview mirror and makes eye contact with Waverly.

_It started when we were younger. You were mine, my boo. Now another brother’s taken over, but it’s still in your eyes_.

Waverly smiles at Nicole and Nicole grips the steering wheel so tight that her fingertips turn white. She sighs and offers Waverly a small smile in return. It’s not much, but it’s something. For a moment, she’s sure that she can find a way to get over Waverly Earp, but she’s just not sure she ever wants to.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Here's another chapter of this story. Enjoy!

The weekends always offer Nicole momentary bliss. Despite it being a break from school, it’s a break from everyone that involves school. Like Mrs. Drew telling her she needs to put forth more effort in math class, even though Nicole has told her time and time again that she doesn’t understand it. And seeing Waverly pinned up against her locker making out with Champ. And everyone telling her she needs to take out her earbuds and listen to the lectures. Weekends are where she can let loose without having to wake up early the next morning.

“What’re we doing tonight?” Wynonna asks her as she wraps her arm around Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole pulls out her car key. Idfc by blackbear is blasting through the earbud in her ear. “You tell me,” she says.

“Stephanie Baker is having a party,” Wynonna tells her. “If you’re down, we could go there.”

_Why does everyone think Stephanie Baker is so hot? Is it just because she has perky tits? Do you think she’s hot, Nicole?_ Waverly’s voice rings in her head. That conversation was over a year ago.

“I’m down,” Nicole says as she unlocks her car. “You coming over now or later?”

“Later,” Wynonna says. “I’m gonna go home and take a nap.”

Nicole nods her head. “Okay.”

Wynonna hops on her bike and speeds off. Nicole gets in her car and pops in 6LACK’s East Atlanta Love Letter album. The opening notes to Let Her Go flood through her speakers. She turns the volume up and heads towards her house.

_Champ’s a stud. He’s an asshole, but he’s a stud_, Chrissy had said at lunch today.

Nicole presses down harder on the gas pedal.

_Do you blame Waverly here for dating him? I mean, there’s not much eye candy in Purgatory_, Chrissy had added.

The song fills her ears.

_If I let her go, will I regret it, will I forget it? Well, that’s something I don’t know_.

After Nicole pulls into her driveway, she gets out of her car and heads inside. She changes into athletic shorts and takes off her shirt before she heads outside to shoot some hoops. She connects her speaker to her phone and blasts R&B.

She’s so into working on her layup and losing herself in the music that she doesn’t notice Waverly watching her from afar. She dribbles the basketball in tune to Pretty Little Fears by 6LACK featuring J. Cole.

_Now I just wanna know, don’t just sugarcoat. I’ll say it all if you won’t. Now could you tell me like it is, pretty little fears. Music to my ears_.

She shoots and the basketball swishes in the net. As she shags it, Waverly claps her hands. Nicole turns and meets Waverly’s eyes.

“Nice shot,” Waverly says.

Nicole wipes the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. She holds the basketball on her hip. “Hey,” she says, “what’re you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed to stop by unannounced? Wynonna does it all the time,” Waverly says.

“No, you’re allowed,” Nicole assures her. “It was just a question, Waves.”

Waverly looks down at the ground, then back at Nicole. “Wynonna said you guys are going to Samantha Baker’s party tonight.”

“Yeah,” Nicole says.

“Cool,” Waverly says.

“Cool,” Nicole repeats.

“I think Champ and I are going, too,” Waverly says.

“Of course you’re going with that dweeb,” Nicole mutters under her breath.

“What?” Waverly asks.

Nicole sighs. “I said, ‘Of course you’re going with that dweeb,’” she says louder.

“What’s your beef with Champ?” Waverly asks as she walks closer to Nicole.

“Are you serious?” Nicole asks. She raises her eyebrows and scoffs. “That douchebag cheated on you and you…” she trails off.

“And I what?” Waverly asks.

“You went back to him,” Nicole says, “like he didn’t hurt you; like he didn’t mean it.”

“He didn’t mean it,” Waverly tells her. “He was drunk.”

“That’s no excuse,” Nicole says.

“Screw you, Nicole,” Waverly says.

Nicole blows out a breath. “Okay.”

Besides 6LACK and J. Cole filling their ears, there’s silence between them.

_You can confide in me. I could take the weight up off your shoulder blades and try to store the pain inside of me. Like why the world do you like that? Like they don’t know you’re Godsent but me, I view you like that. I’m sneaking glances thanking God that he drew you like that_.

And then Waverly pushes her with all her might and Nicole stumbles backwards.

“This is all your fault,” Waverly tells her. She pushes Nicole again. “You and your stupid hair and your stupid abs.”

Nicole clenches her jaw. “What’re you talking about?”

Waverly pushes her again. “You made me…”

“I made you what?” Nicole asks.

Waverly storms off without saying anything else. Nicole chucks her basketball at the backboard and sinks to the ground. Stupid feelings.

_You should’ve gone after her, you idiot_, Nicole tells herself. _Why didn’t you go after her?_

The opening notes to Joji’s Will He fill her ears as she tries to hold back her tears.

_I got knots all up in my chest. Just know I’m trying my best. ‘Cause when you look, when you laugh, when you smile, I’ll bring you back. And now I’m sad and I’m a mess_.

“Eat shit, Joji,” Nicole mutters before she gets up and shuts her speaker off. She heads inside and falls asleep on the couch.

She doesn’t wake up until Wynonna taps her shoulder over and over again. “Wake up, Haught.”

Nicole opens her eyes and groans. “What time is it?” She asks.

“Almost nine,” Wynonna tells her. “I thought you’d be ready by now.”

Nicole sits up on the couch. “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready.”

“Do you know what’s up with Waverly?” Wynonna asks her as she plops down on the couch.

Nicole freezes. “No, why?”

“She came home and slammed her bedroom door so hard that the whole house shook. Not to mention she woke me from my nap,” Wynonna tells her.

_You made me…_ Waverly’s voice echos in her head.

Nicole shrugs. “I’m gonna go get dressed.”

“Hurry up,” Wynonna says. “All of the good alcohol is probably gone by now.”

Nicole goes to her bedroom and puts on a pair of black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a blue bomber jacket. She hurries back downstairs. “Let’s go,” she says.

Wynonna follows her out of the door and they both hop in Nicole’s car. It doesn’t take Wynonna long to pop in Kehlani’s While We Wait album. Nights Like This featuring Ty Dolla $ign blares as Nicole pulls out of her driveway.

Nicole zooms past all of the other houses on her block and takes the turn to get her to Main Street. Wynonna’s singing next to her and her feet are up on the dashboard. Once Nicole gets to Main Street, she flies down the almost empty road and turns towards Samantha Baker’s house.

_On some night like this, shawty, I can’t help but think of us. I’ve been reminiscin’, sippin’, missin’ ya. Can you tell me what’s with all this distant love? If I called, would you pick it up? On some nights like this, I just wanna text you, but for what? You gon’ say you want me, then go switch it up. Just gon’ play with my emotions just because_.

Nicole shuts off her car in the middle of Kehlani’s singing and they both hop out of her car. The music is blasting so loud that Nicole’s sure her feet are vibrating beneath her. They haven’t gone inside yet, but from the beat and the faint voice of the singer, Nicole can make out that it’s Chris Brown.

“It’s about time you bitches showed up,” Mercedes says as she greets them at the door.

“Where’s the alcohol?” Wynonna asks.

“In the kitchen,” Mercedes tells her.

Wynonna makes her way to the kitchen.

“How is it you always look so damn fine?” Mercedes asks Nicole.

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “Hey, Mercedes.”

“Your girl just walked in not too long ago,” Mercedes tells her.

“My…my girl?” Nicole questions. She raises her eyebrows.

“Waverly,” Mercedes says, as if it’s obvious.

“She’s not…” Nicole trails off. “She’s not my girl.”

Mercedes shrugs. “Wanna go play beer pong?”

“Sure,” Nicole says.

As she follows Mercedes to wherever beer pong is being played, she spots Waverly grinding on Champ as Post To Be by Omarion featuring Chris Brown and Jhene Aiko spills from the surround sound speakers in the house.

_If your chick come close to me, she ain’t going home when she post to be. I’m getting money like I’m post to be_.

Nicole makes eye contact with Waverly and Waverly stalls her movements for a moment. Nicole stops walking and it’s like they’re the only two in the room. She clenches her fists so tight that she’s sure her fingernails break skin because she should be the one that close to Waverly.

_You made me…_

Nicole looks away from Waverly and follows Mercedes to the beer pong table. She hears Wynonna in the kitchen. She yells at someone about mixing Whiskey with something else Nicole can’t make out.

“Alright, nerds,” Mercedes says, “let’s pick teams.”

An hour or so later, Nicole is singing at the top of her lungs as she hangs on Mercedes. “We are the champions, my friends!”

Mercedes laughs. “Sing it.”

“Where’s Wynonna?” Nicole asks. Her words slur together.

“Let’s go find her,” Mercedes says.

They find Wynonna in the living room talking to one of their classmates.

Nicole smiles. “Wynonna!” She yells.

“What’s up, Haught?” Wynonna asks. She excuses herself from the conversation she was having and walks up to Mercedes and Nicole. “Oh, no,” she says. She looks at Mercedes. “You let her play beer pong, didn’t you?”

“Guilty,” Mercedes says.

“She gets drunk off her ass every time she plays that game,” Wynonna says. “And I’m here for it.”

“Let’s dance,” Nicole says.

“I’m not here for that,” Wynonna says.

Mercedes shakes her head. “Me either,” she says. “My hair might get all messed up and tangled.”

“You guys are no fun,” Nicole says before she disappears into the crowd of people dancing.

Hypnotized by Tory Lanes is vibrating the floors throughout the house.

_Who did you come here with? You look like you’s a option. Who did you come here with? I want you around but I know you don’t need no one_.

Waverly’s dancing with Chrissy now. The two of them bump shoulders and share giggles. Waverly’s buzzed. Nicole can see that from where she’s standing. Champ is nowhere to be seen.

Waverly looks at Nicole and Nicole gulps. Chrissy offers Nicole a wave and Nicole waves back. Waverly looks her up and down.

_Can’t keep my eyes off you and I know you see it. It ain’t a lie, it’s true. ‘Cause I’m hypnotized by you_.

Then Eliza Shapiro is whispering in her ear and Nicole’s hands find her hips. She can see Waverly glaring at her from the corner of her eye. She can’t find it in herself to care because Eliza is grinding on her.

It doesn’t take long for the two of them to find a lonely corner in the house to make out in. Eliza is doing things with her tongue and Nicole has her hand on Eliza’s stomach while the other one caresses her face. Maybe Wynonna was right. Maybe she does need a friend with benefits. She nips at Eliza’s bottom lip and pulls it between her teeth.

“You wanna find an empty room?” Eliza asks between kisses.

Nicole nods and allows Eliza to lead her upstairs by hand. Once they get upstairs, they start looking for an empty room. Eliza opens a door and Nicole fills with rage when she sees Champ Hardy on top of Samantha Baker.

“What the…” Nicole trails off.

“C’mon, we’ll find a different room,” Eliza tells Nicole.

Nicole jerks her hand away from Eliza’s. “I…I’m sorry. I can’t,” she says.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Eliza asks.

Nicole shakes her head.

_You made me…_

“What the fuck, Champ?” Nicole asks as she barges into the bedroom.

“Nicole?” Samantha questions.

“You son of a bitch!” Nicole yells as she pulls Champ off of Samantha. She pins him up against the wall.

“What’s your problem?” Champ asks.

“My problem is that you’re a stupid, no good hoser who never deserved Waverly,” Nicole tells him. “She gave you another chance and here you are blowing it!”

“Waverly doesn’t care,” Champ says.

“You didn’t hold her as she cried when you cheated on her the first time,” Nicole says. “You didn’t tell her over and over again that there was nothing wrong with her.” She punches him. “She loves you, you moron!” She punches him again.

“Get off of me!” He yells.

“She loves you!” Nicole repeats before she punches him again.

“Oh, shit,” Wynonna says as she runs into the room. “Haught, you’re beating Chump’s ass!”

“She loves you,” Nicole says. She punches him again. “That’s my fucking problem.” With one final punch, Nicole leaves the room. Waverly watches her with tears in her eyes. “Take me home, Wynonna.”

Wynonna stops taking pictures of Champ’s bloody face and pushes down her laughter before she follows Nicole out of the room.

“You’re lucky I didn’t put my hands on you,” Wynonna tells Champ. “It would’ve been a helluva lot worse than a bloody face.” She turns to Waverly. “You coming with us, babygirl?”

Waverly nods and follows Wynonna and Nicole to Nicole’s car. Nicole’s hand bleeds so much that it starts dripping onto the ground. She takes off her bomber jacket and her t-shirt. She wraps her t-shirt around her hand and gets into the passenger seat of her car.

Wynonna gets into the driver’s seat and starts the car. Waverly climbs into the backseat. Ella Mai’s voice rings through the silence of the car and Nicole turns the volume all the way down.

The drive home is silent. When they get to Nicole’s house, they all pile out of the car and head inside. Nicole washes off her hand in the sink and winces as the warm water makes contact with her wound.

“You should put some peroxide on that,” Waverly tells her.

Nicole turns. Waverly looks so beautiful in the glow of the kitchen light.

“Good idea,” Nicole says. “Thanks, Waves.”

Waverly nods.

Nicole sighs. “Look, about-“

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Waverly says. “I just want to sleep.”

“You can sleep in my room,” Nicole tells her. “Wynonna and I will sleep in the guest bedroom.”

“Okay,” Waverly says. She yawns.

“Your favorite blanket is in my closet,” Nicole says as she shuts off the sink water and dries her hand off with a paper towel.

Waverly turns and heads to Nicole’s bedroom.

Wynonna emerges from the bathroom. “How’s your hand?”

“S’fine,” Nicole murmurs. “I can’t believe that asshole cheated on her again.”

Wynonna sits down at the island. “I can,” she says. “He’s a douchebag and he’s no good for Waverly. I mean, what the hell is she thinking dating him?”

Nicole sits down next to Wynonna. “Maybe in some way, he makes her happy.”

_He makes me happy, Nicole_, Waverly’s voice fills her ears.

Nicole squeezes her eyes shut before she opens them again.

Wynonna sighs. “Maybe,” she says. “That fucker hurt her again, though. If he really loves her, why would he cheat on her twice?”

“I don’t know,” Nicole says. “I guess people who love each other hurt each other.”

Wynonna nods. “Do you think he really loves her?”

“Honestly?” Nicole asks and Wynonna nods her head. “I don’t know.”

“He’s a fucking asshole,” Wynonna says. She snarls. “I should’ve punched him when I had the chance.”

“I’m gonna get ready for bed,” Nicole says. “You coming?”

“I’ll be up in a bit,” Wynonna tells her. “I need to think for a little bit.”

Nicole stands up and kisses Wynonna’s temple. “G’night, Earp.”

“Night, Haught.”

Nicole makes her way upstairs and into her room so she can change. Waverly lies in her bed, reading a book.

“Sorry,” Nicole says. “I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

Waverly doesn’t say anything.

Nicole blows out a breath before she digs in her dresser for a pair of sweatpants. Once she finds a pair, she goes into her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She changes into her sweatpants and goes back into her bedroom.

“Night, Waves,” Nicole says as she makes her way to the door.

“Nicole,” Waverly says.

Nicole stops. “Yeah?”

“Is there…” she pauses and huffs. “Is there something wrong with me?”

“What?” Nicole asks. She walks closer to her bed.

“Why did Champ cheat on me again?” Waverly asks her.

“I can’t speak for that asshole,” Nicole tells her. She clears her throat. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re right,” Waverly says. “He is an asshole.”

_But you’ll go back to him_, Nicole’s mind tells her. _Come Monday, you’ll be back in his arms_.

“You punched him,” Waverly says.

Nicole nods her head. “I did.”

“To protect me?” Waverly asks.

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “Yeah,” she says, “to protect you.”

“Did you and Eliza Shapiro…” she trails off. “Did you have sex with her?”

“No,” Nicole tells her.

“Good,” Waverly says. She sets the book down on Nicole’s nightstand.

“Good?” Nicole asks. She raises her eyebrows.

“I don’t want anyone _touching_ you like that,” Waverly tells her.

Nicole laughs with no real humor. “So you can fuck Champ Hardy over and over again, but the minute I want to have sex with someone, it’s a problem.”

“Nicole…”

Nicole ignores her. “In case you didn’t notice, Waverly, I’m single.”

“I know that,” Waverly says.

“Then why is it such a big deal that I wanted to have sex with Eliza Shapiro?” Nicole asks.

“Because…” Waverly tries, but she stops herself.

_You made me…_

“I mean, what the fuck do you want from me?” Nicole asks. Rage takes over her body and she can vaguely hear Midsummer Madness by 88rising featuring Joji, Rich Brian, and AUGUST 08 playing.

_Last night, I lost all my patience. You were fucked up, I was wasted. Midsummer madness, I can’t take it no more._

Tears stream down Waverly’s face. “Nicole, please stop.”

Nicole clenches her fists and she bites down on her tongue until she tastes blood.

“Look at me,” Waverly pleads.

Nicole doesn’t.

“Look at me,” Waverly says again.

Nicole turns and looks at Waverly.

“What’s going on?” Waverly asks.

“Nothing,” Nicole says.

_All these blurry nights feel the same to me. Heart full of hate, no vacancy. Only one you’re gonna blame when it’s over. Can’t look me in the eyes when you’re sober_.

“Come sit,” Waverly says. “Please.”

Nicole obliges.

“You’re hurting,” Waverly says. She traces the worry lines on Nicole’s face. “You think I can’t see that, but I can. I know you, Nicole.”

_I know you, Nicole_, Shae had said.

“I’m fine, Waves,” Nicole tells her.

Waverly leans in closer to her. “Do you think Samantha Baker is hot?”

Here Waverly is, asking her the same question she did so long ago.

“No,” Nicole says.

“What about me?”

_What about me?_ Shae had asked. Tears were in her eyes and her voice kept getting caught in her throat.

“I think you’re beautiful, Waves,” Nicole tells her.

“You do?” Waverly asks. It’s like she doesn’t believe Nicole.

“I do,” Nicole says. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful.”

“Champ’s never called me beautiful before,” Waverly tells her.

_Champ told me I’m sexy_, Waverly had told Chrissy in a conversation Nicole overheard years ago.

Nicole furrows her eyebrows.

Waverly leans in and hovers her mouth over Nicole’s. Nicole isn’t sure if it’s the bit of alcohol in Waverly’s system or if she’s just lonely, but she doesn’t make a move. She feels Waverly’s breath hit her mouth. Just when Waverly is about to go all the way in, Nicole pulls back.

“I can’t,” Nicole says softly. “You’re with Champ.”

“He cheated on me,” Waverly says.

Nicole can’t take the look of rejection on Waverly’s face. “You didn’t break up with him and we both know you’re not going to cheat on him.”

Waverly just sits there.

“You don’t even like me like that,” Nicole says.

“How do you know?” Waverly asks.

“What do you mean?” Nicole questions.

“How do you know I don’t like you like that?” Waverly asks.

_You made me…_

“You love Champ,” Nicole says. _Do you love me?_ She almost asks.

“I don’t want to be with Champ anymore,” Waverly tells her.

“You need to tell him that,” Nicole says. She stands up and leaves her room. She goes into the guest bedroom and flops onto the bed. Wynonna is still downstairs. She’s probably drinking and thinking about Doc and Dolls. “She doesn’t like you,” Nicole mumbles to herself. “She’s just lonely and confused right now.”

She falls asleep to Sam Cooke’s voice.

_All of my friends tell me that you found somebody new. They report to me every little thing that you do, but as long as you tell me it’s all untrue, baby, it’s alright_.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Nicole lies in bed and stares at the ceiling. Wynonna snores softly next to her. She came into the bedroom a little while ago. As she crawled into bed, she mumbled something about Doc and Dolls. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Goodbye’s by Post Malone featuring Young Thug blasts through her earbuds.

_I want you out of my head. I want you out of my bedroom tonight. There’s no way I can save you ‘cause I need to be saved, too_.

Nicole sighs. Wynonna stirs next to her.

_You made me…_ the words echo in Nicole’s head. She forces her eyes to close.

“What did I make you do?” Nicole whispers.

_We’re both acting insane, but too stubborn to change_.

She shuts the music off and takes the earbuds out of her ears before she gets out of bed and makes her way to her bedroom. Waverly’s lying in her bed, seemingly just as wide awake as Nicole is.

“What did you mean when you said, ‘you made me’?” Nicole asks her.

Waverly sits up in bed. “Huh?”

“Earlier today when I was shooting hoops and you shoved me,” Nicole says, “you said I made you, but you never finished the sentence.”

Waverly shrugs. “I don’t remember.”

“Sure,” Nicole breathes out. “Whatever. Goodnight, Waves.”

Waverly sighs. “Nicole,” she says.

Nicoles stops before she reaches the door. “What?”

“I’m tired of fighting with you,” Waverly tells her.

“You think I like fighting with you?” Nicole asks. She raises her eyebrows. “Trust me, Waves, it’s not my favorite thing to do.”

“Champ cheated on me again and we keep fighting,” Waverly says. “Everything just feels so messed up right now.”

“Yeah, well, Champ’s a jackass who doesn’t deserve you,” Nicole tells her. She blows out a breath. “I know it’s not my place to say that, but we both know I’m right.”

Waverly’s silent.

“I mean, I punched that douchebag for you and-“ 

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” Waverly argues.

“Yeah, well, I did it because…” she trails off. “He deserved it.”

“Sure, because you know exactly what everyone deserves, Nicole,” Waverly says.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nicole asks. “I mean, did you want me to sit back and watch Champ fuck Samantha Baker?”

“Of course not,” Waverly says, “but did you have to beat the shit out of him in front of everyone?”

Nicole clenches her jaw. “You know what? I can’t do this,” she says. “I can’t keep arguing with you. It’s exhausting.”

“Fine,” Waverly huffs.

“_Fine_,” Nicole says.

“You’re a real asshole sometimes,” Waverly mutters.

Nicole rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I’m a true asshole,” she says. “All I’ve ever done is support you and cheer you on and be there for you, but, sure, I’m an asshole.”

Waverly’s chin starts quivering. “I’m sorry.”

“Me, too,” Nicole says. “We just need to sleep. It’s been a long night.”

Waverly nods. “Yeah.”

Nicole reacher for the door handle. “For the record, Champ is an idiot for cheating on you. You shouldn’t have to hurt this much over someone who doesn’t even care about your feelings.”

Waverly nods. “Champ is complicated,” she says. “I know it seems like he doesn’t care, but he does.”

_Waverly doesn’t care_, Champ had said.

Nicole’s grip on the doorknob tightens. “So you’re going to give him another chance?”

Waverly shrugs. “I don’t know,” she says. “I mean, when you’re in a relationship, you don’t just bail when they mess up.”

“Except for when they cheat on you,” Nicole tells her. “Twice,” she adds. “I think what you meant to say was you don’t bail on them except for when they cheat on you.”

“You wouldn't understand,” Waverly murmurs.

“Why wouldn’t I understand?” Nicole asks. She lets go of the doorknob. “Please tell me because I’m completely lost here.”

“He loves me, Nicole,” Waverly tells her.

Nicole blows out a breath. “Yeah, because cheating on you and treating you like an object instead of a person is the definition of love,” she says.

“Why do you even care?” Waverly asks.

Nicole hears The Scientist by Coldplay playing in her head.

_Nobody said it was easy. It’s such a shame for us to part_.

“You’re right, Waves,” Nicole says. _I care because I don’t want anyone hurting you. I care because I’m so deeply in love with you_. “I don’t even know why I care,” she tells her before she grabs the doorknob again and leaves her bedroom.

_Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the start_.

She goes downstairs, grabs her speaker, and goes outside to shoot some hoops. She doesn’t even care that it’s nearing one in the morning. If she couldn’t sleep before, she definitely can’t sleep now.

She turns on Post Malone’s Blame It On Me and turns the volume up as loud as it will go. Who care if her neighbors make a call to the police for a noise complaint?

She starts shooting hoops. She works on her dunk and on her free-throw. Truth be told, coach says she can have a full ride scholarship to any college she wants if she keeps working on her shot. Basketball season is fast approaching and Nicole wants to make sure she’s ready.

_You love the pain watchin’ me bleed. You cut me down on my knees. No matter what you believe, I think we both can agree that you can blame it on me_.

She has always thought of going to college somewhere around Purgatory, maybe in the Big City. It’s a little over an hour away and she would be close enough to Waverly. Then again, she isn’t sure she cares if she’s close to Waverly anymore. If tonight made anything clear, it’s that Waverly doesn’t need Nicole. As much as it hurts, maybe this is how Nicole gets over her. College in California or New York sounds pretty damn good and as long as Wynonna can come with her, it will be even better.

_It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. Blame it on me_.

Nicole shoots hoops until three o’clock in the morning rolls around. She decides to go back inside and sit on the couch. She chugs a bottle of water and turns on _The Golden Girls_. She’s not sure when exactly she falls asleep, but it’s to Dorothy saying, “Go to sleep, sweetheart. Pray for brains.”

She wakes up the next morning to clanks and clacks coming from the kitchen. She gets up and follows the noise. She finds Wynonna rummaging around in the cupboard.

“What’re you doing?” Nicole asks. Her voice strains from the sleep caught in her throat.

“Shit,” Wynonna mumbles. “You scared me.” She stops rummaging and turns to Nicole. “Where the hell are the skillets?”

“Over there in the bottom cabinet,” Nicole tells her as she points to where they are. “Why?”

Wynonna retrieves a skillet and sets it on the burner. “Babygirl had a rough night last night, remember?” She says. “I thought I’d be nice and make her some breakfast.”

Nicole nods. “Yeah,” she says.

Wynonna grabs the eggs out of the refrigerator and cracks a couple of them onto the skillet. “Does she like scrambled eggs or over-easy eggs?”

“Scrambled,” Nicole tells her, “with cheese sprinkled on top.”

Wynonna nods before she gets the shredded cheese out of the refrigerator. “So what’s going on with you and Eliza Shapiro?”

Nicole shrugs. She sits down at the island. “Nothing,” she says. “We just made out.”

“You guys were gonna bone, weren’t you?” Wynonna asks.

“Yeah,” Nicole says, “we were.”

“Before you saw Champ on top of Samantha Baker,” Wynonna says.

“Yeah,” Nicole says. She traces random patterns with her finger on the counter island.

“Have you thought more about a friends with benefits?” Wynonna asks as she breaks the yolk on the eggs.

“I’m still not interested in that,” Nicole tells her.

Wynonna sighs. “What do you want, then?”

_What the fuck do you want from me?_ She had asked Waverly.

“I don’t know,” Nicole says. “I guess I’m still trying to figure that out.”

Wynonna nods in understanding. “Put some Cardi B on, would you?” She asks. “I’m feeling feisty this morning.”

Nicole laughs before she takes out her phone and plays Drip by Cardi B featuring Migos.

_Came through drippin’ (drip, drip)_.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Nicole tells Wynonna before she stands up. She twists and turns until her back pops.

“Wake babygirl up, please,” Wynonna says.

Nicole almost refuses to do that, but she decides to just agree to it. It keeps her from having to explain why she doesn’t want to be around Waverly right now. “Okay,” she says before she heads upstairs and into her bedroom.

Waverly comes out of Nicole’s bathroom just as Nicole steps into her bedroom. Waverly freezes and Nicole just stands there.

“Wynonna made you breakfast,” Nicole says.

“Okay,” Waverly says.

Nicole sighs and goes over to her closet to pick out something to wear today. When she finds an outfit, she heads into her bathroom and gets in the shower. She can’t even play music because her phone is downstairs. It doesn’t take long for random songs to fill her head, though.

_She got, she got, she got her own reasons for talking to me_,” Zayn sings. _She don’t, she don’t, she don’t give a fuck about what I need_.

Nicole leans up against the shower wall and closes her eyes.

_And I can’t tell you why because my brain can’t equate it_, Zayn sings. _Tell me your lies because I just can’t face it_.

_He loves me, Nicole_, Waverly had said.

Nicole punches the wall.

_It’s you, it’s you, it’s you, it’s you, it’s you, it’s you_, Zayn sings.

She punches the wall again. She uses the same hand she punched Champ with last night.

_Why do you even care?_ Waverly had asked.

It takes one more punch for Nicole’s hand to start bleeding. Blood pools at her feet and washes down the drain.

She finishes showering and wraps a towel around herself. Her hand drips blood onto the floor and she sighs before she runs her bloody hand under cold water. She grabs ace wrap and wraps it around the wound before she dries herself off and gets dressed. She doesn’t hear Waverly in her room so she takes the chance of walking out of the bathroom. When she sees that it’s empty, she sighs in relief. Maybe she’s being a coward, but that’s sure as hell better than facing whatever her situation with Waverly is.

She finishes getting ready, then she heads downstairs where Wynonna and Waverly are sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

“Made you a plate, Haught,” Wynonna tells Nicole.

Nicole offers her a smile. “Thanks, Earp,” she says before sitting down in front of the plate Wynonna made for her. Call Me Back by Kredit featuring Mnny plays on Nicole’s speaker.

_Why don’t you come sit back, have a kick back, lets chit chat, that sounds kinda nice. Why don’t we just talk, why we always gotta fight?_

The silence is torture, but Wynonna finally says something.

“So I think I decided who I want to be with,” Wynonna says.

Nicole raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Wynonna nods. She swallows the eggs in her mouth before she says, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. Friends with benefits has been fun and all, but, I don’t know, maybe I’m ready to call one of them my boyfriend.”

“That’s great, ‘Nonna,” Waverly says. She looks at Nicole.

Nicole looks away from Waverly. “I’m proud of you.”

Wynonna takes a drink of orange juice. “I have such a great friendship with Dolls, you know? Don’t get me wrong, he’s _great_ in bed, but I don’t think I have love feelings for him,” she tells them. “I don’t have love feelings for Doc either, but I see myself maybe eventually having those feelings for him. This whole feelings thing is rough, let me tell you.”

Nicole nods her head. “I know it.”

_For us to be together, girl, that’s unlikely. How you gonna love me, I don’t even think you like me. Thoughts in my head getting to me and it’s critical_.

Wynonna plays with the remaining food on her plate. “You talking about Shae?”

“No,” Nicole says. “I don’t have feelings for her.”

“Eliza, then?” Wynonna asks.

_I don’t want anyone touching you like that_, Waverly had said.

“Sure,” Nicole says. She _does_ have some sort of connection with Eliza. She looks at Waverly as the song changes to Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera.

_Say something, I’m giving up on you. I’ll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere I would’ve followed you_.

“You’ve got feelings for her?” Wynonna asks.

Nicole shrugs and looks away from Waverly. “I don’t know. Everything’s just…complicated right now,” she says.

“Maybe you should call her,” Wynonna suggests.

“Yeah, Nicole, maybe you _should _call her,” Waverly says.

Nicole catches the snarl in Waverly’s voice. She clenches her jaw. “Maybe I will.”

Once they’re done eating breakfast, Nicole excuses herself and goes outside to call Eliza. She picks up on the second ring.

“Hello?” Eliza says into the phone.

“Hey, it’s Nicole,” Nicole says as she leans up against the side of her house.

“Oh, hey, Nicole,” Eliza says. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to apologize for last night,” Nicole says. “I was having a really nice time with you, but when I saw Champ on top of Samantha Baker, I just lost it because…well…Waverly.”

“I get it,” Eliza says. “It’s _Waverly_.”

Nicole furrows her eyebrows. “What does that mean?”

“I know how close of friends the two of you are,” Eliza says.

“Yeah…” Nicole trails off. “Look, this isn’t about Waverly,” she says. “I just…” she sighs. “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to hangout sometime.”

“I’d like that, yeah,” Eliza says.

“Sweet,” Nicole says. “I’ll text you.”

“Okay,” Eliza says. “Bye, Nicole.”

“Bye, Eliza,” Nicole says before she hangs up the phone. She smiles and turns to head back inside. Waverly’s standing right by the sliding glass door that leads into the kitchen.

“I can’t believe you actually called her,” Waverly says.

Nicole sighs. “Where’s Wynonna?”

“She went to talk to Doc,” Waverly tells her. “So are you and Eliza, like, dating now?”

“No, Waverly, we’re not,” Nicole says. “We’re just gonna hangout sometime and see where things go from there.”

“_Hangout_,” Waverly mutters. “In other words, you’re gonna fuck her.”

Nicole slams her hand on the table. She holds back a wince. “I just might,” she says. “If that’s what Eliza and I agree on, then, yeah, we’re going to have sex because _we_ want to. It’s none of your concern, Waverly.”

“I cannot believe you’re going to go out with her,” Waverly says.

“I can’t believe we’re arguing about this,” Nicole says. “You’re so fucking confusing, Waverly,” she tells her. “I can’t say a damn thing about your relationship with Champ, but you can say anything you want about a relationship I may or may not have.”

“Whatever,” Waverly murmurs.

“We really gotta figure this out, Waverly, because I can’t keep arguing with you over everything,” Nicole says.

Waverly doesn't say anything for a moment. She stands there and stares at Nicole. “I think we need a break.”

Nicole nods. “I think so, too,” she says. “You wanna go to Shorty’s and play some pool or something? We can go to that ice cream shoppe you love.”

“No, I mean _we_ need a break,” Waverly says.

Nicole blows out a breath and looks down at the floor. Her throat burns as she holds back tears. She looks back at Waverly. “Yeah, sure, Waves,” she pushes out, “whatever you want.”

Waverly’s phone vibrates on the table. Champ’s name pops up on the screen.

Nicole swallows hard. “I assume you’re gonna get that?”

Waverly picks up her phone and stares at it before she looks at Nicole. “I…” she pauses. “I don’t know.”

Nicole turns and walks away because if she stands there any longer, she’s going to burst into tears. She grabs her keys off of the key rack, goes outside, and gets into her car. She finds Usher’s Looking 4 Myself album and turns the volume all the way up when Climax comes on.

She squeals out of her driveway and doesn’t let up on the gas pedal until she flies by the _Now Leaving Purgatory_ sign.

_I gave my best, it wasn’t enough. You get upset, we argue too much. We made a mess of what used to be love so why do I care at all?_


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! This chapter is jam-packed. I hope you enjoy and all feedback is welcome!

Nicole takes a breath of the Big City air as she walks down the street that leads her to the apartment that her dad stays in more often than not. When she gets to the main doors, the doorman greets her.

“Well, if it isn’t Nicole Haught,” the doorman says with a smile on his face.

Nicole grins. “How’s it going, Rivers?”

“It’s going good. Thank you for asking,” Jett says. “I haven’t seen you in awhile. What’s been going on?”

_If only you knew_, Nicole thinks. “I’ve been busy with school and working on my shot,” she tells him.

Jett nods. “Your pop sure talks about you working for a scholarship a lot,” he says. “He’s mighty proud of you.”

Nicole smiles. “Is he home?”

“He sure is,” Jett says. “He’s been here for about an hour. Early day, he called it.”

Nicole pats Jett on the shoulder. “It was nice seeing you, Rivers,” she says.

“You, too, Ms. Haught,” Jett says before Nicole heads inside of the apartment building.

She takes the elevator up to her dad’s floor. When she gets to his apartment, she knocks on the door and waits for him to answer.

“Nicole,” comes her dad’s voice when he answers the door.

“Dad,” Nicole beams.

“Come in, kiddo,” he says as he opens the door wider and lets her in. “What brings you to the city?”

Nicole shrugs. “I haven’t seen you in, like, a month,” she says.

“I’m sorry about that,” he says. “Things have been so busy at work.”

“You don’t have to apologize, dad,” Nicole says as she sits down on the couch. “I understand.”

Her dad sits down on the couch next to him. “How’re things going back home?”

Nicole sighs.

_You made me…_

She pushes Waverly’s voice out of her head. “They’re okay.”

“Just okay?” Her dad questions.

“Yeah, school’s getting rough, but I’m managing,” she says.

“Been working on your shot?” He asks her.

“Yeah,” Nicole says. “I just wanted to come here and spend the day with you. Is that okay?”

William smiles. “Of course it’s okay. It’s more than okay,” he says. “What did you want to do?”

“Anything,” Nicole says. “Maybe lunch? I’m starving.”

“Sure, kid, let’s start with lunch,” William says.

The two of them spend the day going to lunch, sightseeing, and talking. By the time Nicole gets back to her house, it’s after ten o’clock at night. She’s not surprised when she sees Wynonna’s motorcycle parked outside of her house.

“Where have you been?” Wynonna asks as soon as Nicole steps into the house.

“I went to the Big City to see my dad,” Nicole tells her.

“I’ve been trying to call you all day and you didn’t return any of my texts,” Wynonna tells her. “I mean, what the hell, Nicole?”

Nicole pinches the bridge of her nose. “Look, I’m sorry, okay?” She says. “I just needed a minute.”

“A minute for what?” Wynonna asks. “You’ve gotta talk to me, Nicole. You’ve been acting weird lately.”

Nicole hears the opening notes to I Don’t Love My Baby by Cub Sport.

“Sorry, Earp,” Nicole says. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“Dammit, Nicole, I wish you’d fucking talk to me,” Wynonna says.

“I’m talking to you right now,” Nicole says.

“Not like you usually talk to me,” Wynonna says.

Nicole looks away, then back at Wynonna. “How do you want me to talk to you?”

“Like I’m your best friend,” Wynonna tells her. “Like you actually _want_ to talk to me.”

_My baby doesn’t seem to care. She won’t get it ‘cause she’s so unaware_.

“I _do_ want to talk to you, Wynonna,” Nicole says.

“Then act like it,” Wynonna mutters. “What’s going on with you?”

_I’m in love with your sister and she wants nothing to do with me right now_. “Nothing,” Nicole says.

Wynonna blows out a breath. “Is this about your mom or something?”

“No, Wynonna, it’s not about my mom,” Nicole tells her. “She left over a year ago, okay? I’m over it.”

“Then what’s it about?” Wynonna asks. “I mean, I’m not gonna sit here and play the guessing game with you.”

Nicole clenches her jaw in order to keep tears from spilling from her eyes. “Waverly and I are…” she trails off. “She said we needed a break so we’re on a break.”

_I don’t love my baby. I don’t wanna need her. I wanna see her, not today_.

“Why do you guys need a break?” Wynonna asks.

“I don’t know,” Nicole says. “We keep fighting over everything. She doesn’t want me with Eliza, but I’m sure she’s gonna go right back to Champ.”

“Yeah, well, we both know she’s gonna go back to Champ because she says she loves him or whatever,” Wynonna says. “Why do you care so much if she goes back to his lame ass?”

_Why do you even care, Nicole?_ Waverly had asked.

“Why don’t _you_ care?” Nicole asks.

“I do care, Nicole,” Wynonna tells her, “but it’s not like we can exactly control what she does.”

“I know that,” Nicole says.

“Okay, then just let it go,” Wynonna says.

Nicole lets a tear fall down her face. “I can’t,” she practically whispers.

Wynonna furrows her eyebrows. “What do you mean you can’t?”

“I can’t let it go because I…” she pauses. “I’m in love with her.”

_Where do you go with your broken heart in tow? What do you do with the leftover you?_ Tegan and Sara sing in her ear. _And how do you know when to let go? Where does the good go? Where does the good go?_

Wynonna just stares at her for a moment. “You…you’re what?” She asks.

Nicole wants to take it back, maybe accuse Wynonna of mishearing her, but she can’t. “I’m in love with her, Wynonna.”

Wynonna wrinkles her eyebrows like she she still doesn’t understand what Nicole is saying. “You’re in…love…with my baby sister?”

Nicole nods. “Yeah.”

“How long have you…” Wynonna trails off and squeezes her eyes shut before she opens them again. “How long have you been in love with her?”

“I don’t know,” Nicole says. “I’m not sure when it happened,” she adds. “Maybe since middle school? Before then, maybe?”

Wynonna sighs. “Holy shit,” she says.

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “Yeah,” she says, “_holy shit_.”

“You’re in love with Waverly, but she’s with Chump,” Wynonna says. “And, wait, you’re kinda sorta with Eliza. I thought you had feelings for Eliza?”

“I do have feelings for her, but I can’t ever see myself falling in love with her,” Nicole tells Wynonna.

“Does Waverly know how you feel about her?” Wynonna asks.

Nicole shakes her head. “No,” she says. “I can’t tell her.”

“Why?” Wynonna asks.

Nicole sighs. “She’s in love with Champ, remember?”

Wynonna scratches her head in that way she does when she’s really thinking about something. “What’re you gonna do?”

Nicole shrugs. “I think Waverly is right, you know?” She says. “Maybe taking a break is a good thing.”

Wynonna grabs a couple of shot glasses and some alcohol. “I was so not expecting to have this conversation when you walked through the door.”

“Neither was I,” Nicole says.

“You got it bad for babygirl, huh?” Wynonna asks as she pours a couple of shots.

Nicole takes one of the shot glasses. “Yeah,” she says before she takes the shot, “I do.”

“Do you wanna talk about it some more?” Wynonna asks.

“No,” Nicole says. “I just wanna sit here and drink with you,” she tells Wynonna.

Wynonna raises her shot glass up high. “I’ll drink to that.”

Nicole smiles as she clinks her shot glass with Wynonna’s. “I’m glad you’re not pissed at me for…you know…loving her.”

“If anyone was gonna fall in love with my baby sister, I’m glad it’s you,” Wynonna tells her.

That’s all it takes for Nicole to fully give herself to the alcohol. The last thing she remembers before she blacks out is Rex Orange County singing Untitled.

_But why can’t I be any other boy that doesn’t need a hand in love? Someone that I would trust. But how did I fail to give you all the love that you deserve? When you’re the only thing that's worth what life is worth_. 

Nicole wakes up to snoring in her ear. She opens her eyes and finds Wynonna’s face tucked into the side of her neck. She laughs softly before she makes an attempt to get up. Wynonna tightens her grip on Nicole and Nicole sighs.

“Get up, Earp,” she says. “I gotta pee.”

Wynonna snores in reply.

Nicole finds a way to get Wynonna off of her without waking her up. She goes to the bathroom and pees. When she gets out of the bathroom, Wynonna is on her phone.

“Oh, now you wake up,” Nicole mumbles. “What time is it?” She asks.

“Almost one,” Wynonna tells her.

Nicole goes to the kitchen to get some water and Ibuprofen for her and Wynonna. She sets down the water and medicine on the coffee table before she sits down on the couch.

“My head is pounding,” Wynonna groans as she reaches for the water and medicine. She takes the pills with ease. “And my stomach is begging me to eat.”

“Same here,” Nicole says before she takes the medicine. “Wanna go to Shorty’s and get some food?”

“You read my mind, Haught,” Wynonna says.

After the two of them get ready, they head to Shorty’s with Devvon Terrell’s Temperature blasting through the speakers.

_I need you just the way you need me. I can be your in between kind of lover, talking bout a sometimes kind of lover_.

“This song reminds me of Dolls and me,” Wynonna says as she turns down the volume.

“How so?” Nicole asks as she turns on her blinker in order to switch lanes.

Wynonna shrugs. “I just feel like I used him for sex, you know?” She says. “I love him in a way, but it’s more of a best friend type of way. There’s a great friendship there and that’s exactly what I told him yesterday.”

“How’d that conversation go?” Nicole asks.

“Surprisingly well,” Wynonna tells her. “I thought he would be pissed or take it personally that I have feelings for Doc, but he wasn’t. He told me how much he appreciates my friendship and that he’s glad I made a decision.”

Nicole smiles. “Dolls is a good guy,” she says, “but he’s not gonna go around filling my best friend slot is he?”

Wynonna laughs. “Please,” she says, “you aren’t just my best friend, Nicole. You’re my family.”

“Careful, Earp,” Nicole says, “when you say things like that, you’re gonna make me think you love me or something.”

Wynonna looks out of the widow. “Yeah,” she says softly before she looks back at Nicole, “something like that.”

Nicole beams and holds Wynonna’s stare before she has to look back at the road. “How did things go with Doc?”

“They went,” Wynonna says. “We talked about everything and he feels the same way.” She picks at her nails. “We decided to not do anything with it yet, you know? I mean, he’s still figuring out what he wants to do with his life and I’m still in high school.”

_Is she hot? Is she cold? Love me not, let me know_.

“I can understand that,” Nicole says as she pulls into Shorty’s and puts her car into park.

Wynonna hops out of the car and shoves her hands into the pockets of her jeans. “Yeah,” she says. “Maybe it’s for the best. I’m not ready to be in a fully committed relationship right now.”

Nicole nods her head. “I hear that,” she says as she holds the door open for Wynonna. She wasn’t expecting to see Waverly at Shorty’s. Not today, anyways. Waverly doesn’t usually work Sunday’s.

Wynonna walks over to their usual booth and slides into it. “Waves!” She calls.

Nicole sits across from Wynonna and looks down at the table.

Waverly finishes taking an order from another table before she walks over to Wynonna and Nicole. “Good morning,” she says as cheery as she can.

Wynonna yawns. “G’morning, babygirl,” she says.

Wynonna kicks Nicole’s foot under the table.

“Ow,” Nicole mutters before she clears her throat. She looks at Waverly. “Morning, Waves,” she murmurs.

Waverly scribbles on her notepad. “No need to tell me what you guys want,” she says before she tucks her pen behind her ear. “Stack of pancakes and a coffee for Wynonna and two over-easy eggs with bacon and white toast and a coffee for Nicole.”

“Right on the dot, baby sis,” Wynonna says.

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “Yeah, spot on, Waves,” she mumbles.

Once Waverly walks away, Wynonna groans.

“What?” Nicole asks.

“That was painful to watch,” Wynonna tells her.

Nicole shrugs. “It’s what she wants and I…” she trails off.

“You what?” Wynonna asks.

Nicole sighs. “I have to respect what she wants,” she says.

Wynonna nods. “Yeah,” she says.

Nicole looks around at all of the other people in Shorty’s. She watches as Waverly glides from table to table effortlessly almost like she was made to be a waitress. She isn’t, though. Waverly is meant to travel the world and learn all of the language her heart desires. Waverly Earp is meant to do great things. She’s always been more than this small, beat-up town.

Nicole looks away from Waverly when the two of them make eye contact. Her eyes dart to Stephanie Jones walking into Shorty’s. She turns her attention back to Wynonna, who is stacking the small coffee creamers on top of each other.

“Two coffees,” Waverly says as she sets the coffees down on the table. “Your food should be out in a minute.”

Wynonna nods her thanks before she pours almost all of the little creamers into her coffee.

“It’s not like I wanted any of those or anything,” Nicole mutters as she grabs the remaining two creamers. She pours them into her coffee and stirs it around with her spoon.

Wynonna takes a sip of her coffee. “Damn, that’s good,” she says.

Nicole hums her agreement. “I was thinking of asking Eliza to hangout tonight.”

“Do it,” Wynonna says. “I’m going to Doc’s to talk, if you know what I mean.”

Nicole makes a face. “Ew,” she says. “Didn’t you say that you guys weren’t gonna do anything with your feelings for each other?”

“We don’t have to be in a relationship to bone,” Wynonna tells her. “We’ve been boning for quite some time now, you know.”

Nicole fake gags.

“Oh, stop,” Wynonna says. “Just because _you_ aren’t getting any doesn’t mean you can comment on what I’m getting.”

Nicole puts her hands up in surrender. “No commenting here,” she says.

“Here you go,” Waverly says as she approaches the booth and sets down their food. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you, babygirl,” Wynonna says.

Waverly nods before she turns to walk away, but Wynonna catches her arm. “Hey, you seem a little on edge today. Did someone piss you off?”

Waverly looks at Nicole. “No,” she says, “I’m just tired.”

“I’m sure Gus will let you go home early,” Wynonna says. “Why are you even here? You don’t usually work Sunday’s.”

Waverly looks away from Nicole. “I picked up a shift.”

“Do you want me to ask Gus if you can leave early?” Wynonna asks.

“No,” Waverly says, “I’m fine, Wynonna. I only have a couple of hours until I’m off anyway.”

“Okay,” Wynonna says. “Do you want to have a movie night tonight or something? I can cancel my plans with Doc.”

Waverly shakes her head. “I’m going to Champ’s after I get off,” she says.

Wynonna clenches her jaw. “If that fucking weasel hurts you again, I’ll-“

“Stop, ‘Nonna,” Waverly says. “You don’t always have to protect me, you know? That’s the problem with both of you. You think that punching and fighting is better than just talking.”

“Yeah, well, sometimes it is,” Wynonna says.

“No, it’s not,” Waverly argues. She looks at Nicole. “You broke his nose. Did he really deserve that?”

Nicole clenches her fists. “Yes, Waverly, he deserved it,” she says. “Didn’t we already have this conversation?” She asks.

“Yeah, that was before I found out that you broke his nose,” Waverly tells her. “And didn’t I also point out the fact that you seemingly always know who deserves what?” She asks.

Nicole gets out of the booth and faces Waverly. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Waverly,” she says. “Do you want me to apologize for punching Champ? Because I’m not going to. Do you know what else I’m not going to do? I’m not going to keep fighting with you. You wanted a fucking break so I’m giving you a fucking break,” she says before she walks out of Shorty’s.

Waverly’s chin quivers.

Wynonna sighs. “She’s just pissed off, babygirl.”

“Yeah, because of me,” Waverly says. “She’s always pissed because of me. I can’t win with her.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Waverly, but all you do is nag at her for everything she does,” Wynonna tells her. “I mean, the girl tried to protect you from that, _that_ man-whore and you just went back to him like nothing ever happened. How do you think that makes her feel?” Wynonna asks.

“I don’t know why she cares so much,” Waverly murmurs.

“She cares because she’s your friend,” Wynonna says. “Fuck, Waverly, she…” she trails off. “She’d do anything for you and all you do is push her away.”

“I do not push her away,” Waverly says.

“Yes, you do,” Wynonna says. “That whole argument the two of you just had and not to mention the break that you insisted the two of you need. You’re constantly pushing her away.”

“I told her that we need a break because all we do is argue,” Waverly tells Wynonna.

“Then fucking have a conversation with her,” Wynonna says. “Do you really think the solution to arguing is not talking?”

Waverly shrugs.

“Do you really think that weasel is worth you losing Nicole?” Wynonna asks her.

“I’m not losing her,” Waverly says.

Wynonna gets out of the booth. She tosses some cash onto the table before she turns to Waverly. “Open your eyes, babygirl,” she says before she walks out of Shorty’s. Nicole’s car is nowhere to be found so she calls Doc to come and pick her up.

Nicole sits on top of her hood. Her car faces the lake. There are a few people fishing, but, other than that, the place is pretty deserted. That’s expected during the fall time in Purgatory. In the summertime, the lake is packed with people camping, fishing, kayaking, and whatnot. If you drive down the ongoing path a little ways, you will find the place where everyone parks their cars to bone. It’s called Lover’s Creak and it’s popular during all of the seasons, come rain, sunshine, leaves, or snow.

Nicole remembers the first time she went to Lover’s Creak. It was her Freshman year and Shae had asked her if she wanted to go there to see what it looked like. Shae only had her school permit, but she drove the two of them down there and they ended up making out. The making out lead to more and then the two of them didn’t talk for the rest of the school year. Nicole completely freaked out after Shae had touched her like that and after she touched Shae the same way.

Nicole looks down at the beer that’s in her hands and sighs. Her eyes are red from crying. Once she finishes her beer, she texts Eliza and asks her if she wants to hangout. When Eliza agrees, she makes her way to her house.

“Hey,” Eliza says as she gets into Nicole’s car.

Nicole offers her a small smile. “Hey,” she says. Antisocial by Ed Sheeran and Travis Scott plays through the speakers of Nicole’s car.

“What do you wanna do?” Eliza asks once Nicole starts driving.

“I don’t know,” Nicole says. “I was thinking that maybe…I mean, if you wanted to…we could go to Lover’s Creak?”

_No photos, so antisocial but I don’t care. Don’t give a damn, I’m gonna smoke here. Got a bottle in my hand, bring more though. Got my hat low, don’t talk to me. I’ve been down, give me some space_.

Eliza blushes. “I’d like that.”

Nicole speeds up and takes them to Lover’s Creak. When they get there, Nicole pops out the Ed Sheeran No. 6 Collaborations Project cassette and puts in New Kids On the Block’s Super Hits album. It’s old and she’s not sure it even still works, but the soft melody coming through her speakers indicate that it does, in fact, still work.

Kissing Eliza comes naturally to Nicole. The two of them have kissed before. Eliza is gentle and nips at her bottom lip. Nicole drinks it all in and, before she knows it, she’s on top of Eliza in the backseat of her car while New Kid’s On the Block sing softly. Eliza’s moaning beneath her and begging Nicole to _touch_ her already. Nicole almost backs out, almost tells Eliza that she can’t do this because Waverly’s over at Champ’s and they’re probably doing the same thing she and Eliza are doing. She blocks all thoughts out Waverly out of her head and focuses on the beautiful girl lying beneath her.

_I want to be the one that steals your heart away. I want to hold you in my arms and fill you with all my charms. Be my baby. Be my girl_.

“Wow,” Eliza breaths out as she sits up and leans back against the seat.

Nicole pants beside her. “_Wow_,” she agrees.

“I mean, Shae _did_ say that you were good in the sack, but I didn’t know you were _that_ good,” Eliza says.

“Wait, Shae talks about me?” Nicole asks. She raises her eyebrows.

Eliza shrugs. “Every now and then, yeah,” she says.

“I’m surprised that she doesn’t hate me,” Nicole says. She pushes her hair out of her face. “I hurt her.”

“I think a lot of people have hurt a lot of people,” Eliza says as she slips her underwear back on.

“I suppose so,” Nicole says. She puts her shirt back on. “Look, Eliza, I like you, but I don’t think that I’m ready to be in a relationship right now.”

Eliza buttons her jeans. “I like you, too,” she tells Nicole. “No one said that we had to be in a relationship. We can just have fun, you know?”

“Have fun?” Nicole questions.

“Yeah, like, come to Lover’s Creak whenever we want to,” Eliza says.

“Oh,” Nicole says. “_Oh_,” she repeats. “I mean, I don’t really know how to do that. I…” she trails off and huffs. “I don’t really know the rules.”

Eliza smiles. “There are no rules,” she says. “That’s what makes it fun.”

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “Are you sure?” She asks. “I don’t want things to end up like how things ended up between Shae and I. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me, Nicole,” Eliza says. “I don’t really do the whole relationship thing anyway.”

Nicole nods. “Okay,” she says, “as long as you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” Eliza assures her.

“Okay,” Nicole says as the two of them hop back into the front of the car. “Do you want me to take you home now? I’m so sure what to do.”

Eliza laughs softly. “Let’s drive around for a bit. It’s beautiful out today.”

Nicole turns up New Kid’s On the Block and revs her engine. She and Eliza cruise around for about an hour before Eliza tells her that she has to be home for dinner. Nicole drops her off and heads to her house.

When she gets home, she shoots a text to Silas Spencer.

_Hey, can you come to my house? -NH_

_For what? -SS_

_Just come and you’ll find out. -NH_

_On my way. -SS_

About ten minutes later, there’s a knock on Nicole’s front door. She answers it to find Silas standing on her front porch.

“What’s so urgent?” Silas asks as he walks into Nicole’s house.

“I need Oxy,” Nicole tells him.

Silas blinks a few times. “You need what?”

“Oxy,” Nicole repeats. “Don’t play dumb, Silas. I know you deal.”

Silas grins. “Of course I deal,” he says. “I guess I was just never expecting Nicole Haught to ask me to sell her pills.”

Nicole shrugs. “Desperate times.”

“Is this about basketball?” Silas asks. “Because you’ve got a scholarship in the bag. You don’t gotta worry about that.”

“It’s not about basketball,” Nicole tells him. “I just…I need to get away from my brain.”

Silas reaches into his back pocket and hands Nicole a bottle with some Oxycodone in it. “Be careful with those. They’re very addicting.”

Nicole stares at the pill bottle in her hand. “Nothing I can’t handle,” she says. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her wallet. “What do I owe you?”

“Free of charge,” Silas says. “For a friend.”

Nicole pulls out some twenties and hands them to Silas. “I don’t take charity.”

Silas accepts the twenties and grins as he puts them into his pocket. “It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

Nicole gives him a tight-lipped smile. “You, too,” she says. “Silas,” she says when Silas turns to walk out of her house, “don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

Silas grins. “It’s our little secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Nicole walks into school the next morning and makes her way to her locker. She doesn’t even use the damn thing, but it’s right next to Wynonna’s. When she gets there, Wynonna leans up against her locker with her nose in her phone.

“Hey, Earp,” Nicole says.

Wynonna looks up from her phone. “Haught,” she says before she tucks her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. She looks at Nicole and frowns. “Did you not sleep last night?”

Nicole swallows hard. “Couldn’t sleep,” she says.

“What did you do after you left Shorty’s yesterday?” Wynonna asks. “You never texted me back.”

Nicole looks down at the ground before she meets Wynonna’s eyes. If Wynonna finds out she’s high right now… “I was with Eliza.”

“When you say, ‘With Eliza,’ do you mean, ‘with Eliza,’ or, ‘_with_ Eliza’?” Wynonna asks.

Nicole smiles.

“Well, Haught-Damn,” Wynonna says, “it’s about time you got laid.”

Nicole nods. “I changed my mind about the whole friends with benefits thing. Eliza and I are trying it out.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Wynonna asks. “No, seriously, I’m happy for you. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Nicole watches as Waverly walks down the hallway while holding Champ’s hand. She tries to ignore the Oxycodone in her system. She looks back at Wynonna. “I am happy.”

“Good,” Wynonna says before she turns and walks down the hallway.

Nicole catches up with her and watches as Wynonna shoves Champ from behind.

“Hands off my baby sister,” Wynonna tells him.

“What the hell, Wynonna?” Waverly says.

“You’re a fucking psycho, Wynonna,” Champ says as he reaches for Waverly’s hand.

“Yeah, psychologically awesome,” Wynonna says. She looks at Nicole and smiles. “Babygirl is missing out,” she says softly to Nicole.

Nicole chances a glance at Waverly. Why does she have to be so beautiful in her short skirt and crop top? Nicole’s not even sure that she’s allowed to wear that to school because of the dress code and everything, but she can’t find it in herself to care.

Camila Cabello sings All These Years loudly in her ear. Nicole almost reaches to turn the volume down, but Waverly turns and walks away with her hand in Champ’s.

_‘Cause after all these years, I still feel everything when you are near. And it was just a quick hello and you had to go. And you probably will never know you’re still the one I’m after all these years_.

“C’mon, Haught, we’re gonna be late,” Wynonna says as she wraps her arm around Nicole’s shoulders.

“Since when do you care if we’re late?” Nicole asks as the two of them walk down the hallway together.

“I don’t, but you need to get your mind off of a certain Earp,” Wynonna says. “And I’m not talking about my top-shelf ass.”

After school, Nicole makes her way out to her car and smiles when she sees Eliza leaning against the side of it.

“Hey, Eliza,” Nicole says as she approaches her car.

“Hey, ‘Cole,” Eliza says as she pushes herself off of Nicole’s car. “I was thinking that we could take a ride down to Lover’s Creak.”

Nicole raises her eyebrows. “Oh, yeah?”

Eliza nods. “You up for it?”

“I’m definitely _down_ for it,” Nicole says as she opens the driver’s side door. She gets in. “Hop in,” she tells Eliza.

“Haught!” Comes Wynonna’s voice.

Nicole sighs. “Wynonna,” she says. Eliza gets into the passenger’s seat and shuts the door. “What’s going on, Earp?” She asks Wynonna.

Wynonna leans into the rolled down window of Nicole’s car. “Is it cool if I stay over tonight?” She asks Nicole before she looks at Eliza. She nods her head at her. “‘Sup, Eliza?”

“Hey, Wynonna,” Eliza says with a smile on her face.

“Yeah, you can stay tonight,” Nicole tells Wynonna. “You practically live with me anyway.”

Wynonna grins. “Cool. I’m going to Doc’s, but I’ll see you later,” she says. “Have fun, whistle heads.”

“Bye, Earp,” Nicole says before she rolls her window up and starts her car and drives the two of them down to Lover’s Creak.

“You do not disappoint, Nicole Haught,” Eliza says as she pants beside Nicole.

Nicole grins. “Same time tomorrow?” She asks.

“Hell, yeah,” Eliza says.

You Found Me by The Fray plays through the speakers in Nicole’s car.

_Lost and insecure, you found me. You found me lying on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded_.

“You’ve got a certain glow on you today,” Eliza tells Nicole.

“Do I?” Nicole questions. _It’s probably because of what we just did and because of the fact that I’m high and my head is spinning_.

Eliza nods. “Yeah,” she says before she climbs into the front seat of Nicole’s car. “Wanna go get some food at Shorty’s?” She asks.

Nicole smiles before she hops into the driver’s seat. “As friends?” She asks.

Eliza nods her confirmation. “As friends,” she says.

It goes on like that for a couple of weeks. Nicole and Eliza will get together after school, Wynonna goes to Doc’s and stays at Nicole’s, and Waverly’s up Champ’s ass. It’s sort of a routine. A messy, somewhat unhealthy routine. But it works and, for them, that’s enough.

Nicole gets high everyday. She’s become accustomed to it. She’s not addicted, but she’s nearing the verge.

After Nicole gets home from dropping Eliza off, she heads home and grabs the Oxycodone from under her mattress. She takes the bottle downstairs and opens it. She pops two into her mouth and swallows them with ease.

At almost the same time that Nicole swallows the Oxycodone, Wynonna walks into her house.

Nicole freezes and stares at the pill bottle sitting on the counter island.

“Are you ready to go to the football game, Haught?” Wynonna asks.

Nicole quickly grabs the pill bottle off of the counter island and shoves it into the back of her jeans. “Yeah,” she says.

Wynonna furrows her eyebrows. “What did you just put behind your back?”

Nicole frowns. “Nothing,” she says slowly.

Wynonna walks closer to Nicole and tries to reach around Nicole’s back. Nicole flinches away.

“Nicole,” Wynonna says.

“Wynonna,” Nicole says.

“If you don’t have anything behind your back, then why won’t you let me look?” Wynonna asks as she makes another move to reach behind Nicole’s back, but Nicole flinches away again.

“Let me see,” Wynonna says.

“No,” Nicole says.

“_Nicole_,” Wynonna says.

“Just drop it, Earp,” Nicole says as she back away from Wynonna. She bumps into the counter island and internally cringes when she hears the pill bottle fall to the floor.

Wynonna hurries and picks the pill bottle up. “Is this…” she trails off. “Is this Oxy?”

Nicole tucks her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. “No?” She tries.

“Nicole, please don’t tell me that you’ve been taking Oxy,” Wynonna says.

Nicole swallows hard. “I haven’t been taking Oxy,” she says. She watches as Wynonna’s chin quivers. It’s slight, but it’s there.

“Then who has?” Wynonna asks. “You’re the only person who lives in this house so if you haven’t been taking Oxy, then why do you have a pill bottle full of it?”

Nicole shrugs. “I’m holding it for a…a friend,” she murmurs.

“When we start lying to each other?” Wynonna asks.

“I’m not lying to you,” Nicole tells her.

Wynonna clenches her jaw. “Look me in my fucking eyes and tell me that you haven’t been getting high off of Oxy,” she says.

Nicole looks down at the ground as tears fill her eyes.

“Look at me!” Wynonna yells.

Nicole snaps her head up and looks at Wynonna. “I can’t tell you that I haven’t been getting high off of Oxy because I have,” she tells Wynonna.

Wynonna throws the pill bottle at Nicole. “You fucking idiot,” she says. “What’re you a fucking addict now?”

Nicole winces when the pill bottle hits her chest. “I’m not addicted to them,” she tries to assure Wynonna. “They just make me feel better.”

“You’re a fucking coward,” Wynonna tells Nicole. “You really think those pills are going to take your pain away?” She asks.

Nicole just stares at Wynonna.

“You really wanna know what those pills are going to do to you?” Wynonna asks. “They’re going to take _you_ away. You won’t be yourself ever again if you get addicted to them. You’ll be just like…” she trails off.

“Just like what?” Nicole asks.

“My mama,” Wynonna says.

Nicole blows a breath. “I’m not like your mama,” she tells Wynonna.

“If you keep taking those fucking things, then you’re going to be,” Wynonna says. “You’re going to lose yourself completely. Is that what you want?” She asks. When Nicole doesn’t say anything, she adds, “Is that Waverly would want?”

“Waverly doesn’t care,” Nicole says.

“Wow,” Wynonna drags out. “Do you know who you sound like right now? Champ fucking Hardy.”

“Fuck you,” Nicole spits out.

Wynonna laughs with no real humor. “Seems like those pills have already gotten the best of you.”

Nicole blinks back the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes.

“You know pills are what took my mama away from Waverly and me,” Wynonna says. “I mean, what the fuck, Nicole?”

“They help me escape reality,” Nicole says.

“You’re a selfish asshole,” Wynonna tells her. Tears make their way down her face.

Nicole picks up the pill bottle and sets it on the counter island. “I’m sorry,” she says. “Toss them, okay? I won’t take them anymore.”

Wynonna grabs the pill bottle and throws it in the trash before she takes the trash bag outside and puts it into the trashcan. When she gets back inside, she stands and stares at Nicole.

“What?” Nicole asks.

“Are you serious about quitting?” Wynonna asks.

Nicole nods her head. “Yes,” she assures Wynonna.

Wynonna crosses her arms over her chest. “You’re not just going to call Silas up and ask him to give you some more pills?”

“How did you know Silas was the one giving me pills?” Nicole questions.

“Please, Nicole,” Wynonna scoffs. “He’s the only guy in the school that sells pills faithfully.”

“There are other people in school who sell pills,” Nicole says.

“But it was Silas who sold you the pills, right?” Wynonna asks.

“Yeah,” Nicole says.

Wynonna clenches her fists. “He’s lucky I don’t beat his ass.”

“Settle down, Earp,” Nicole says.

Wynonna sighs. “Promise me you won’t buy more pills from Silas or from anyone.”

“I promise,” Nicole says.

“I can’t lose you, Nicole,” Wynonna tells her.

“I’m not going anywhere, Earp,” Nicole assures her.

“Good,” Wynonna says. “Neither am I,” she vows. “Now, let’s go to the game. It’s already passed kickoff.”

The car ride to the football field is filled with Tripe Redd’s voice.

_You used to say you in love. I used to say that shit back. Taking that shit from the heart. Now look where the fuck where we at_.

Nicole parks her car shuts off the ignition. Wynonna makes no move to get out of Nicole’s car.

“Are we okay?” Nicole asks.

“We’re fine,” Wynonna assures her before she opens the passenger side door and gets out of it.

Nicole sighs. Wynonna and Waverly act just the same when they’re pissed off. They become silent and claim they aren’t mad. If you don’t know them, then you can’t tell when they’re pissed off unless they make it known.

Nicole gets out of her car and locks it. She jogs to catch up with Wynonna, who is already in the line for the concession stands.

“I would’ve stopped somewhere and got you something to eat if you’re hungry,” Nicole tells Wynonna. “I know how much you love the chicken and soup at the diner downtown.”

“I just want some popcorn,” Wynonna mumbles.

Nicole reaches in her back pocket and pulls out her wallet. “Here,” she says as she tries to hand Wynonna ten dollars.

“I have money, Nicole,” Wynonna says.

“Will you get me a water and a hotdog?” Nicole asks as she hands Wynonna the money. “I’ll go get us some seats, yeah?”

Wynonna nods her reply.

Nicole makes her way to the stands and finds a seat for her and Wynonna. They’re in the front row of the student section. The cheerleaders are right in front of them on the track. It doesn’t take Nicole even a second to find Waverly in the crowd of cheerleaders.

“Here,” Wynonna says before she hands Nicole the water and hotdog.

“Thanks,” Nicole says. She takes a bite out of the hotdog.

“Nicole,” comes Silas’ voice.

Nicole turns and freezes. “Hey, Silas.”

“Oh, fuck no,” Wynonna murmurs. “Get out of here, Spencer.”

“I just came to say ‘hey’ to a friend,” Silas tells Wynonna. “Get your panties out of a wad, Wynonna.”

Wynonna stands up and gets close to Silas. “Get the fuck out of here, Silas. And stay away from Nicole.”

“Wynonna,” Nicole tries.

“Save it, Haught,” Wynonna says. She gets even closer to Silas and drops her voice. “If I catch you selling Nicole anymore pills, I will turn you into the police myself. Do you hear me?”

“Jeez, Wynonna, since when are you square?” Silas asks.

“I mean it, Spencer,” Wynonna warns him. “Now, go.”

Silas rolls his eyes before he looks at Nicole. “See you around, Nicole.”

Nicole offers him a tight-lipped smile and a wave.

Wynonna sits back down next to Nicole.

Waverly raises her eyebrows in concern, which lets Nicole know that she saw that whole thing. She rubs her face with her hands and Wynonna shoves a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Waverly and Nicole haven’t talked in almost three weeks. This whole break thing is starting to get to Nicole. She wants to scream and shout every time she sees Waverly pinned up against her locker while kissing Champ. Waverly gives her dirty looks in the hallway because Chrissy found out about her and Eliza’s friends with benefits thing and told Waverly about it.

“You should really talk to her,” Wynonna says.

Nicole snaps out of the daze she was in. “Huh?” She questions.

“Waverly,” Wynonna says. “You should really talk to Waverly.”

Nicole shrugs. “She doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Kinda looks like she does,” Wynonna points out.

“You think so?” Nicole asks.

Wynonna nods. “You guys need to figure out your situation.”

“I don’t really know what our situation is right now,” Nicole says.

“Even more reason for you guys to talk,” Wynonna says.

Nicole looks at Waverly. “I s’pose so.”

“Look how sexy my girlfriend is, guys,” Champ says from his spot a few bleachers up from where Wynonna and Nicole are sitting.

Nicole grumbles.

“I mean, damn, she’s so fucking hot,” Champ says.

Nicole clenches her fists. Waverly’s looking right at her.

“I can’t believe I get to hit that whenever I want,” Champ says.

Nicole stands up and turns to Champ. It’s hard to see him through the crowd of people, but she finds him anyway. “Hardy, shut the fuck up,” she says.

Wynonna snickers.

Champ makes his way down to Nicole. “What the fuck did you just say, Haught?” He asks.

“You know what I said,” Nicole says. “Stop degrading Waverly before I beat your ass again.”

Champ laughs. “Don’t tell me how to talk about _my_ girlfriend.”

“I’ll break your nose in a different direction,” Nicole tells him.

“_Nicole_,” Wynonna warns.

“You’re just jealous because Waverly doesn’t want you,” Champ tells Nicole.

That’s all it takes for Nicole to lose her temper. She punches Champ in the face, which knocks him backwards into the crowd of people. Nicole punches him again. She keeps punching him until Wynonna pulls her away from him.

“Nicole, stop,” Wynonna says.

Nicole tries to get out of Wynonna’s grip. “Let me go, Wynonna,” she says.

“No,” Wynonna says. “We’re gonna get kicked out. Stop.”

“I don’t care if we get kicked out,” Nicole says as she frees herself from Wynonna’s grasp. She charges at Champ and punches him again.

“Is that all you got, Haught?” Champ asks. His face is all bloody.

Nicole raises her fist to punch him again, but someone’s voice stops her.

“Nicole,” comes Waverly’s voice, “stop it.”

Nicole, with her fist still raised, turns and looks at Waverly. “Waves…”

“Don’t _Waves_ me,” Waverly says before she grabs the collar of Nicole’s shirt and leads her away from the crowd.

“I had it handled, baby,” Champ says.

“Shut up, Champ,” Waverly mutters. She leads Nicole to a secluded area. “What’s your fucking problem, Nicole?” She asks.

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “Don’t you gotta get back on the track, Waves?” She asks.

“I think this is more important,” Waverly says. “What’s gotten into you, huh? This is the second time you’ve beaten Champ up.”

Nicole shrugs and looks away. “He pisses me off,” she murmurs. 

“Look at me,” Waverly beckons. 

Nicole closes her eyes.

“Look at me,” Waverly pushes softly.

Nicole opens her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asks.

“I don’t like the way he talks to you,” Nicole tells her.

“It’s Champ. He’s an idiot sometimes,” Waverly says.

“Do you love him?” Nicole asks.

Waverly tenses. “I can’t talk about this right now,” she tells Nicole before she turns to walk away.

Nicole catches her arm and pulls her close to her. “I’m sorry,” she says, “for everything.”

“Me, too,” Waverly says.

“We haven’t talked in three weeks,” Nicole says.

“I know,” Waverly says. She runs one of her hands down Nicole’s face. “I missed you,” she whispers. 

“I missed you, too,” Nicole says before she leans in and kisses Waverly’s forehead. “Can we talk after the game?”

Waverly nods. “Yeah,” she says. “I’ve gotta get back out there.”

Nicole smiles as she watches Waverly walk away.

_Can’t you tell that I want you, baby?_ Niall Horan sings in her ear.

Nicole goes back to her seat, where Wynonna has the bag of popcorn lifted up to her mouth.

“Dude, Isaac totally had to drag Champ out of here,” Wynonna says with a mouthful of popcorn.

Nicole grins at Wynonna. One minute, Wynonna’s pissed at her and the next minute, she’s full on laughing because Nicole beat Champ the Chump up for the second time. Wynonna never forgives verbally. Instead, she’ll crack a joke or look at you and smile. That’s how it’s always been with her.

Nicole reaches for the popcorn bag and shoves some popcorn into her mouth.

After the game, Wynonna tells Nicole that Doc is picking her up. Nicole leans herself up against her car and waits for Waverly. As she’s waiting, her phone buzzes.

_Lover’s Creak? -ES_

_Can’t tonight. Sorry. -NH_

_ No worries. -ES_

Nicole sighs and shoves her phone into her back pocket. This whole friends with benefits thing is starting to not feel right. She doesn’t like having sex with them and not being able to cuddle after. Most of all, she hates that it’s not Waverly that she’s having these relations with. Eliza deserves better than banging in the back seat of Nicole’s Mustang.

Nicole perks up when she sees Waverly walking towards her car. She looks beautiful in the pale moonlight. Her skin shines in all of the right ways. Her hair is wavy and it blows slightly in the wind. Her cheer bag hangs off of one of her shoulders.

“Hey,” Waverly says when she reaches Nicole’s car.

“Hey,” Nicole says. She blows a breath. “Did you want to drive around and talk?”

“Can we go to the lake?” Waverly asks. “It’s a beautiful night and I love the way the moon reflects on the water.”

Nicole smiles and nods before she walks over to the passenger side of her car and opens the door for Waverly.

“Thank you,” Waverly says as she gets into the car.

Once Waverly’s in the car, Nicole shuts the door and jogs over to the driver’s side door. She gets in and starts the car. Waverly digs through Nicole’s collection of cassette tapes.

“Do you have any Taylor Swift?” Waverly asks as she looks at a couple of Post Malone cassette tapes.

“I do not listen to Taylor Swift,” Nicole scoffs.

“She’s a good singer,” Waverly says.

Nicole just stares at her.

“Ugh, _fine_,” Waverly pouts. “What about Lana Del Rey?”

“You listen to Lana Del Rey?” Nicole asks. She raises her eyebrows.

“Sometimes,” Waverly says. “She has a good voice.”

Nicole smiles as she pulls out a Lana Del Rey’s Lust for Life album. She pops it in and turns up the volume when Love comes on.

_Look at you kids with your vintage music comin’ through satellites while cruisin’. You’re part of the past, but now you’re the future. Signals crossing can get confusing_.

Nicole rolls the windows down before she starts driving towards the lake. Waverly has one hand out of the window as she sings along with Lana Del Rey. If Nicole wasn’t sure she was in love with Waverly, she’s sure now.

“_Doesn’t matter ‘cause it’s enough to be young and in love_,” Waverly sings. She looks at Nicole.

Nicole’s breath catches in her throat. Waverly doesn’t look away from her until they pull up to the lake.

They get out of Nicole’s car and sit on the hood. They sit in silence for a few minutes in order to take in the night. Nicole’s hand throbs and Waverly’s exhausted from cheering, but the night is so, so beautiful.

“I’m sorry for being such an asshole,” Nicole says.

“You’re not an asshole,” Waverly assures her. “I’m the asshole.”

“I think we’re both assholes,” Nicole says.

Waverly laughs softly. “I think you’re right.”

“Waves, I gotta tell you something,” Nicole says.

“Is it about Eliza?” Waverly asks. “Because I already know. Chrissy told me.”

“No, it’s not about Eliza,” Nicole says. “I’ve been getting high off of Oxy.”

“Oxy?” Waverly questions.

“Yeah, Oxycodone. It’s-“

“I know what it is,” Waverly interrupts her. “Why the hell would you go and do that for?” She asks.

Nicole shrugs. “To put it like Wynonna put it, it’s because I’m a selfish asshole,” she tells Waverly.

“Did Wynonna flip out on you?” Waverly asks.

Nicole nods. “We got into a fight about it earlier,” she says.

“Good,” Waverly says. “That means that I don’t have to get on you about it. You know how ‘Nonna and I feel about pills.”

“I know,” Nicole assures her. “Wynonna threw all of them away. I have no desire to take them ever again.”

“Okay,” Waverly says.

Nicole sighs in relief. She was sure Waverly was going to scream at her.

“I don’t love him,” Waverly says.

“Huh?” Nicole questions.

“Champ,” Waverly says. She looks at Nicole. “I don’t love him.”

“Oh,” Nicole says. _Do you love me?_

_Love, is it real love? It’s like smilin’ when the firin’ squad’s against you and you just stay lined up, yeah,_ Lana Del Rey sings through Nicole’s speakers.

“I thought I did,” Waverly says. “I guess I love him in some way and I don’t even exactly know when I realized I wasn’t in love with him.”

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “I don’t love Eliza by the way.”

“I know,” Waverly says. “I’m going to break up with Champ.”

“You are?” Nicole questions.

Waverly nods. “I knew I wanted to break up with him the other day when we were cuddling after…you know…and I realized that it wasn’t…” she trails off.

“Wasn’t what?” Nicole asks.

Waverly looks away.

“Waves, we came here to talk, remember?” Nicole says. “We can’t do that if you won’t tell me anything.”

“I realized that it wasn’t you holding me,” Waverly admits.

_Darlin’, darlin’, darlin’, I fall to pieces when I’m with you. I fall to pieces_.

“What?” Nicole questions because she’s sure she misheard Waverly.

“I wanted it to be you holding me,” Waverly says. “I think that’s why I’ve been pushing you away so much. Finally realizing that I want it to be you scares the hell out of me.”

“You want it…” Nicole pauses. “Waves, what are you saying?” She asks.

“I don’t want to be with Champ,” Waverly tells her. “He treats me like shit. I know that I didn’t see that before and I defended him for all of the nasty things he did to me, but you’ve got to realize that I really thought that he loved me. I realized he didn’t love me when he kept ogling other girls and finding a way to get out of our plans to go and bang some other chick.”

“Wait, he cheated on you more than just those two times?” Nicole asks.

Waverly nods her head. “I didn’t tell you or Wynonna because I didn’t want you guys to freak out. I stayed with him and gave him more chances because of the fact that I thought we were in love. He _convinced_ me that we were so I stayed.”

“You deserve so much more than some small town hick who thinks women are objects,” Nicole tells Waverly.

“I know that now,” Waverly says. “I didn’t know that before. Hell, I didn’t even know that until I saw you and Eliza Shapiro flirting in the hallway.”

“What do you mean?” Nicole asks.

Waverly looks out at the lake before she looks back at Nicole. “Seeing you with someone else made me realize that I didn’t want to be with Champ. After I realized that, I also realized how badly Champ treats me.”

“Eliza and I aren’t together,” Nicole tells Waverly.

“I know,” Waverly says, “but you guys were openly flirting and it really got to me.”

“How do you think I felt having to watch you and Champ make out against the lockers?” Nicole asks.

“Why do we keep running away from each other?” Waverly asks.

“I haven’t ran from you,” Nicole says. “I’ve always been right next to you, Waves.”

“Well, I’ve been running from you,” Waverly tells Nicole. “My feelings for you scare the hell out of me.”

“You…you have feelings for me?” Nicole asks.

Waverly smiles. “That’s what I’ve been trying to say this entire time,” she says. “Haven’t you been paying attention?” She teases.

Nicole laughs softly before she tenses. “Why are you telling me all of this now?” She asks.

“Because I feel like I’m losing you,” Waverly tells her. “I don’t want that to happen.”

“There’s nothing you could ever do that would make you lose me,” Nicole assures Waverly.

Waverly scoots closer to Nicole. “You haven’t said if you…” she trails off. “Do you like me back?”

_Waverly Earp, I am so madly and deeply in love with you_, Nicole wants to say. “Of course I like you back,” she says instead. “Isn’t that part obvious?”

Waverly shakes her head. “I never knew you liked me like _that_,” she says. “I mean, I had an idea, but I was never for sure.”

“Are you sure now?” Nicole asks.

“Yeah,” Waverly says. “Are you?”

“I’ve always been sure about you,” Nicole tells her.

Waverly smiles. “You’re a sweet talker, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole takes a moment to admire the way Waverly looks right now. Her hair is wavy and her cheerleader uniform is riding up a little bit. She shivers a little bit so Nicole gets off of the hood of her car, takes off her jacket, and wraps it around Waverly.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Nicole says softly. She leans in between Waverly’s legs. 

“You do?” Waverly asks, as if she’s never heard anyone call her beautiful before.

Nicole nods. “Your mind is so beautiful,” she says. “Don’t get me wrong, your body is beautiful, too, but your mind takes my breath away sometimes.”

Waverly blushes. “No one’s ever called my mind beautiful.”

“No one’s ever respected you enough to know how beautiful your mind is,” Nicole says.

Waverly draws Nicole in closer to her by the collar of her t-shirt. “I want to kiss you,” she says.

Nicole lets out a shaky breath. “You’re still with Champ. We can’t,” she tells Waverly.

“It’s just a kiss,” Waverly says.

“We both know that it’s so much more than that,” Nicole says.

Waverly sighs. “I’ll text him right now and break up with him.”

“Don’t be _that_ person,” Nicole says. “You should sit down and have a conversation with him, you know? Get everything out in the open.”

Waverly plays with the collar of Nicole’s t-shirt. “You’re right,” she says.

Nicole lifts Waverly’s chin up. “I _do_ want to kiss you, but we’re not cheaters,” she says.

“I know,” Waverly says. “It’s hard to resist you when you look like John Travolta in _Grease _right now.”

Nicole grins. “John Travolta, huh?” She questions.

Waverly nods and she tucks a strand of hair behind Nicole’s ear.

Nicole looks at her watch. “I’ve gotta get you home,” she tells Waverly.

“Can we just sit here for a few more minutes?” Waverly asks.

Nicole hops back up onto the hood of her car. “Yeah,” she says, “we can.”

Waverly leans her head on Nicole’s shoulder and Nicole wraps her arm around Waverly. Lana Del Rey is still singing softly through the speakers of Nicole’s car. Time stands still and they’re the only two people in the world.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Waverly’s relatively nervous this morning. She called Champ and asked if the two of them could talk. He agreed to it and told her that he would be there to pick her up shortly.

Waverly stands in front of her mirror. She’s got on jeans and crop top today. Wynonna is at Nicole’s, like she always is, and Gus is at Shorty’s. Waverly offered to work the evening shift today so she has to go in around five o’clock this afternoon.

When she hears a honk come from outside, she quickly heads downstairs and outside. Champ’s waiting for her in his truck. She climbs in and offers him a small smile.

“What do we need to talk about?” Champ asks as he puts his truck in drive and heads back out onto the road. “If this is about Samantha Baker and me…” he trails off. “Look, I don’t think she’s _that _hot.”

Waverly sighs. “This isn’t about Samantha Baker,” she says. “Well, I mean, it sort of is,” she adds. “Look, Champ, I just don’t think this is working out anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Champ asks as he turns onto Main Street.

“Us,” Waverly says. “I think we should break up,” she tells him. “Actually, I _know_ we should break up.”

Champ looks over at her. “What the fuck do you mean we should break up?” He questions.

“Champ, look at the road,” Waverly says.

“No,” Champ says. “Why do we need to break up?”

“Champ, please look at the road,” Waverly says.

Champ finally looks back at the road and slams on his brakes just in time to stop at the red light. “Why do you want to break up?” He asks.

“We don’t work together,” Waverly says. “You constantly cheat on me and I just _let_ you.”

“I don’t _cheat_ on you, Waverly,” Champ tells her. “Don’t be so dramatic. All I do is kiss other girls.”

“That’s cheating,” Waverly says. “How would you like it if I went out and kissed other guys?” She asks him. _How would you like it if I kissed Nicole Haught?_

“Kiss all the guys you want,” Champ says. He accelerates once the light turns green.

“This is what I’m talking about,” Waverly says. “It seriously wouldn’t bother you if I went out and kissed other guys?”

Champ shrugs. “You always stayed whenever I kissed other girls. I just assumed you didn’t care,” he tells her. “If you want to go kiss other guys, go for it. Why do we need to break up for you to do that?”

“Are you kidding me?” Waverly asks. She raises her eyebrows. “You seriously think that I didn’t care when you went out and kissed other girls? I _did_ care, Champ, but I stayed because I…” she stops.

“Because you what?” Champ asks her.

Waverly’s eyes flood with tears. “Because I thought you loved me.”

“I _do_ love you, Waverly,” Champ tells her. “I wouldn’t have stayed with you all this time if I didn’t love you.”

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t have kept cheating on me,” Waverly tells him.

Champ pulls over on a side road and puts his truck in park. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Waverly.”

Waverly rolls her eyes. “I don’t want you to say anything,” she says. “We’re done, Champ.”

“Are we?” Champ asks.

“Yes,” Waverly says. “I’m tired of you constantly hurting me and making me feel like a piece of shit,” she tells him.

“I can change, you know?” Champ says. “I can be better.”

Waverly shakes her head. “Do you know how many times you’ve promised me that?” She asks him. 

Champ sighs. “I mean it this time, Waverly,” he says.

“That, too,” Waverly mutters. She reaches for the door handle.

“Where are you going?” Champ asks her.

“I’m leaving,” she tells him.

“Where are you gonna go?” Champ asks.

_To Nicole’s_. “None of your business,” she says.

Champ punches his steering wheel. “Waverly, please,” he begs. “I’m sorry.”

Waverly gets out of his truck and stares at him. “I know you are,” she says. “That’s just not enough anymore.” She shuts the door and walks away towards Nicole’s house.

Nicole sips on a cup of coffee and stares at Eliza, who sits across from her at the kitchen table. Wynonna is upstairs sleeping because she didn’t get here until the early hours of the morning.

Nicole had called Eliza over here an hour ago so that the two of them could talk. Nicole wants to get everything out in the open.

“We can’t do this anymore,” Nicole tells Eliza.

Eliza swallows the coffee that she has in her mouth. “We can’t have coffee anymore?” She asks.

Nicole sets her coffee down. “We can’t have sex anymore,” she says.

“Oh,” Eliza says. “Why not?”

“Waverly…” Nicole says. “I have…I’m…Waverly,” she pushes out.

“What about Waverly?” Eliza asks.

“I like her,” Nicole blurts out. She takes a deep breath in, then lets it out. “I really like her.”

“Are you guys together?” Eliza asks.

“No,” Nicole says. “We aren’t. It’s…complicated.”

Eliza takes another drink of her coffee. “I think you’re a sucker for complicated, Nicole Haught.”

_You have no idea_. “I guess so,” Nicole says. “I’m sorry if I led you on or-“

“You didn’t lead me on,” Eliza interrupts her. “From the beginning, we both made it clear that this wasn’t going to turn into anything serious, remember? Besides, I kind of already knew that you had a thing for Waverly.”

“Is it that obvious?” Nicole asks.

Eliza smiles. “You’d do anything for her,” she says. “I think that’s sweet.”

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “Yeah,” she says.

Eliza finishes her coffee and stands up. “I had better get going,” she says.

Nicole stands up. “We can be friends, you know,” she tells Eliza.

“Without the benefits?” Eliza questions.

“Without the benefits,” Nicole confirms.

Eliza goes in for a hug and Nicole wraps her arms around her. They stand there hugging for a few moments. They pull away, though, when the sliding door, that leads into the kitchen, opens.

“What’s going on here?” Waverly asks.

“Hey, Waves,” Nicole says.

“I was just leaving,” Eliza says as she heads for the sliding door. “See you, ‘Cole.”

Nicole smiles at Eliza. “See you, Eliza,” she says. Once Eliza leaves, Nicole looks at Waverly. “We just ended our friends with benefits thing,” she tells Waverly.

Waverly nods. “Cool,” she says. “I just broke up with Champ.”

“Cool,” Nicole offers. “Wait, did he drop you off here?” She asks.

“No, I walked here,” Waverly says.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Nicole asks her. “I would’ve came and picked you up.”

Waverly shrugs. “Seems to me like you were busy,” she says.

“I told you that we were ending our friends with benefits thing,” Nicole says. “That’s why we were hugging.”

“Sorry. I believe you,” Waverly says. “Champ pissed me off. That’s why I’m crabby.”

“Did he hurt you?” Nicole asks. She looks up and down Waverly’s body, examining it.

“No, I’m fine,” Waverly assures her. “He’s just an idiot.”

“No kidding,” Nicole mumbles. She walks closer to Waverly. “Hey,” she says.

Waverly smiles. “Hey,” she says.

Nicole plays with Waverly’s hair. “You broke up with Champ.”

“I did,” Waverly says.

Nicole grins. “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Waverly nods and Nicole leans into capture Waverly’s lips with her own. Nicole’s ears fill with all of the best songs ever made. If she listens closely enough, she can hear Ed Sheeran’s soft voice singing Perfect.

_I found a love for me. Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_.

Then Ingrid Michaelson is singing her cover of Elvis’ Can’t Help Falling In Love.

_And shall I stay. Would it be a sin? Oh, ‘cause I can’t help falling in love with you_.

And HAIM’s singing Little of Your Love.

_You’re so close now so don’t let me down. Just a little of your love, baby_.

Tom Walker sings Just You and I (Acoustic).

_‘Cause, my darlin’, you and I could take over the world. One step at a time, just you and I. ‘Cause you’re the only one who brings light just like the sun_.

As Waverly nips on Nicole’s bottom lip and puts her tongue into Nicole’s mouth, Shawn Mendes sings Fallin’ All in You.

_Oh, you know I’ve been alone for quite a while, haven’t I? I thought I knew it all. Found love, but I was wrong more times than enough. But since you came along, I’m thinking, baby, you are bringing out a different kind of me. There’s no safety net that’s underneath. I’m free fallin’ all in you_.

The kiss quickly becomes heated. Waverly’s fingers find the waistband of Nicole’s jeans and Nicole’s hand has found home right under Waverly’s right boob. When Waverly’s hips buck into Nicole’s, Nicole slows the kisses until they’re soft pecks.

“Move, losers, I need coffee,” Wynonna mumbles as she slumps into the kitchen.

Waverly laughs softly and lays her head on Nicole’s chest. Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly’s middle.

Wynonna grabs a coffee mug from one of the cabinets and pours some coffee into it. “You two are finally together?” She asks as she grabs the sugar and starts dumping it into her coffee.

“Finally?” Waverly questions. “You knew?”

“Duh,” Wynonna says. “Nicole told me that she lo-“

“Likes you,” Nicole cuts Wynonna off. “I told her that I really like you.”

Waverly lifts her head off of Nicole’s chest and stares at her. “Did she freak out when you told her?”

Nicole, unable to help herself, kisses Waverly. “Surprisingly, no,” she says. “She took it pretty well.”

“Hell, yeah, I did,” Wynonna says before she takes a sip of her coffee. “I took that shit like Champ takes a beatdown from Nicole.”

Nicole lets out a laugh and Waverly pinches her side. “Ow,” she yelps.

“Wait, so does this mean that you and Champ the Chump are officially over?” Wynonna asks her little sister.

“Yeah,” Waverly says. She looks at Nicole. “I’ve got my eye on someone else.”

“_Barf_,” Wynonna says. “Can you not look at each other like that when my coffee and I are right here?”

Waverly buries her head into Nicole’s chest. Nicole rubs up and down Waverly’s back.

Wynonna takes a sip of her coffee. “I can’t believe the two of you finally got your heads out of your asses and admitted that you have feelings for each other,” she says. “I didn’t know how many times Nicole was gonna have to beat Champ’s ass for you to figure out how she feels about you, babygirl.”

Waverly pulls away from Nicole and grabs herself a coffee mug. “I just needed time to figure everything out, ‘Nonna,” she says.

Wynonna walks up to Nicole and pats her on the shoulder. “If I have to hear you banging my baby sister, then I’m moving out,” she tells Nicole.

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “We haven’t even…” she pauses. “You don’t even live here.”

“Pa-lease,” Wynonna drags out. “I have my own bedroom with a whole dresser full of clothes. I haven’t been home in, like, a month. I live here, dude.”

“O-kay,” Nicole says. “Mi casa es su casa.”

“I love you, too, Haught,” Wynonna says. She smiles.

Nicole shakes her head. “That’s not what that…” she stops. “Yeah, okay, I love you, Earp.”

Wynonna sits down at the kitchen table. Waverly joins her and so does Nicole after she gets herself another cup of coffee.

“So is your guys’ lame break over?” Wynonna asks. “Because I cannot walk into Shorty’s and feel the awkwardness again.”

“We are officially not on a break,” Waverly tells her sister. “We’re sorry we put you through that hardship,” she teases.

“Yeah, believe you me, Earp, I enjoyed it about just as much as you did,” Nicole says.

“So how did you kick Champ to curb, babygirl?” Wynonna asks Waverly.

“Well,” Waverly starts before she goes into the details of the story.

Nicole lays in bed and stares at her phone. She and Waverly have been texting back and forth ever since she left earlier. Nicole’s giddy, which is an unfamiliar feeling for her. Lover by Taylor Swift plays through her speaker. She doesn’t even _like_ Taylor Swift, but she and Waverly had made out to this song earlier. Nicole’s been listening to it on repeat ever since. 

_Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever? And, oh, take me out and take me home. You’re my, my, my, my lover_.

Wynonna barges into her room and makes a gagging sound.

“What in the hell are you listening to?” Wynonna asks as she shuts off Nicole’s speaker. “Was that Taylor Swift?”

Nicole sits up in her bed. “Hey,” she groans. “Turn it back on.”

“No,” Wynonna says. “If I have to listen to that song one more time, my ears are going to start bleeding.”

“_Wynonna_,” Nicole says sharply.

“Oh, boohoo,” Wynonna says. “I shut off your precious speaker and interrupted you daydreaming about _my_ baby sister.”

Nicole furrows her eyebrows. “I thought that you were okay with Waverly and me being together.”

“I _am_,” Wynonna says. “But I didn’t realize that the two of you being together was going to make you a lovesick puppy. I mean, seriously, we should be shooting hoops or getting drunk together. Instead, you’re laying in bed, listening to Taylor Swift, while waiting for Waverly to get off work.”

Nicole sighs. “I am not a lovesick puppy,” she says.

“You’ve been texting her ever since she left,” Wynonna points out.

Nicole’s phone buzzes and she looks down at it sheepishly.

“Case and point,” Wynonna says.

Nicole quickly texts Waverly back before she looks at Wynonna. “Look, Wynonna, Waves and I are in a relationship, which means I have to pay attention to her, too.”

“_Please_,” Wynonna says. “You guys are _not_ in a relationship. You haven’t even asked her out yet.”

“I have…” Nicole pauses. “I have to ask her out?” She asks.

Wynonna nods and crosses her arms over her chest. “_Duh_,” she spits out.

Nicole sighs. “Well how in the hell do I do that?” She asks.

“Are you kidding me?” Wynonna asks. She raises her eyebrows. “You’re telling me that Miss. I-Love-Girls-And-Have-Been-Out-With-Plenty-Of-Them doesn’t know how to ask a girl out?”

Nicole shrugs. “I’ve never really asked a girl out,” she tells Wynonna. “Usually we just make out and then go get dinner or something.”

“What about Shae?” Wynonna asks. “You _never_ asked her out?”

Nicole shakes her head. “She asked me to be her girlfriend,” she says.

“Well, do you want Waverly to be your girlfriend?” Wynonna asks.

“More than anything,” Nicole says.

“Okay, then all you have to do is _ask_ her,” Wynonna tells her.

Nicole gets off her bed and groans. “What if I mess it up?” She asks. 

“How would you mess it up?” Wynonna asks. “You’re smooth with every other girl you make out with.”

“Yeah, but I’m not _in love_ with every other girl that I make out with,” Nicole points out.

“It’s seriously not that hard,” Wynonna assures her. “You just ask her out and see what she says.”

“What if she says, ‘no’?” Nicole asks as she starts pacing her room.

“She’s not going to,” Wynonna says.

“How do you know that?” Nicole asks. She runs her hands through her hair and sighs.

“Dude, she broke up with Champ and came over here to stick her tongue down your throat,” Wynonna says. “She won’t say, ‘no’.”

“Wynonna, I don’t know if I can do this,” Nicole says. “I mean, do I even deserve her?”

“Stop pacing,” Wynonna says as she grabs Nicole by her arms and stills her. “Now, enough with that do I or don’t I,” she tells Nicole. “This is what you’re going to do. You’re going to put your leather jacket on because you always look killer in it, then you’re going to call my baby sister and tell her that you’ll pick her up from Shorty’s when she gets off. After that, you’re going to take her to ask her out, okay? It’s as simple as that.”

“I’m serious, Wynonna,” Nicole says. “Do I deserve her?”

Waverly was built to take on the world. She was made to travel and experience life outside of Purgatory. Nicole can’t hold her back from doing that. Why would Waverly ever want to settle down in this old, beat-up town? Why would she want to marry Nicole and have kids with her? Why would she ever _settle_ for Nicole?

“Of course you do,” Wynonna tries to assure her. “You deserve to be happy, Haught. Does she make you happy?”

Nicole nods without hesitation. “The happiest,” she says.

“And you make her happy,” Wynonna says. “I can see that.”

“Are you sure?” Nicole questions.

“Are you?” Wynonna asks.

Nicole blows a breath. “I’ve always been sure about her,” she says.

“There you go,” Wynonna says before she walks over to Nicole’s closet and pulls out her leather jacket. She tosses it at Nicole. “Here,” she says, “put that on.”

Nicole slips the leather jacket on with ease and grins. “Do I really look killer in this?” She asks Wynonna.

“For sure,” Wynonna says. “Samantha Baker and Stephanie Jones practically drool every time they see you with that on.”

“I don’t care about Samantha Baker and Stephanie Jones,” Nicole says. “I care about one girl only.”

“_Hey_,” Wynonna grumbles.

“Okay, two girls,” Nicole corrects herself. She grabs her phone. “I’m gonna go call Waverly now.”

“You do that,” Wynonna says as she plops herself down on Nicole’s bed. “I’m gonna watch TV.”

“In my room?” Nicole questions.

Wynonna grabs the TV remote and nods. “What’s yours is mine, remember?”

“We aren’t _married_,” Nicole reminds her.

“Well, you’re going to marry my baby sister so that counts, right?” Wynonna says.

Nicole’s face goes red before she leaves her room. She hits Waverly’s contact and holds her phone up to her ear.

“This is stupid,” she says to herself. “She’s at work. She probably won’t even-“

“Hello?” Waverly’s voice says into the phone.

Nicole smiles. “Waves,” she says.

“Hey,” Waverly says, “what’s up?”

Nicole rubs the back of her neck and leans against the wall in the hallway. “I was wondering if I could pick you up from work and we could hang out?”

“Totally,” Waverly says. “I get off at ten.”

Nicole beams. “Okay, I’ll see you then.”

“See you,” Waverly says before she hangs up the phone.

Nicole runs into her room and throws her hands into the air. “_Forty days and forty nights I waited for a girl like you to come and save my life_,” Nicole sings the opening lines to Out Of My League by Fitz and The Tantrums. “_All the days I waited for you. You know the ones who said I’d never find someone like you_.”

“Bro, what the hell?” Wynonna says as she pauses whatever TV show she’s watching. “Are you _giddy_ right now?”

Nicole grins. “Waves and I are hanging out after she gets off work,” she tells Wynonna. 

“Dude, good for you,” Wynonna says. “Can I get back to my show now?” She asks.

“_And you were out of my league. All the things I believed. You were just the right kind. Yeah, you were more than just a dream_,” Nicole sings loudly.

Wynonna plugs her ears. “Quit it,” she says.

Nicole jumps onto her bed. “_You were out of my league. Got my heartbeat racing. If I die, don’t wake me ‘cause you are more than just a dream_,” she sings.

“Oh, what the hell?” Wynonna says before she stands up on Nicole’s bed. “_From time to time I pinch myself_,” she sings. 

“_Because I think my girl mistakes me for somebody else_,” Nicole sings.

Wynonna laughs. “_And every time she takes my hand, all the wonders that remain_,” she sings.

“_Become a simple fact_,” Nicole finishes for Wynonna.

“You’re in love with my baby sister,” Wynonna says after the two of them stop singing.

“I am,” Nicole confirms. “Is that okay?”

Wynonna nods. “It’s more than okay,” she says.

“I won’t hurt her,” Nicole vows.

“You better not,” Wynonna tells her. “Or I just might have to beat your ass.”

“Fair enough,” Nicole says.

Nicole pulls up to Shorty’s and puts her car in park. She’s a few minutes early, but she can see the whole inside of the saloon through the strip of windows on the side of the building. The place is practically empty. She can see Waverly wiping off tables and she smiles.

Cherry Cola by Kuwada plays softly through the speakers in Nicole’s car. She looks at her watch. It reads two minutes ’til ten.

_Sweeter than the champagne. Smoother than this Coltrane. Keep me from the chardonnay. I’m just sippin’ one thing_.

Nicole watches as a few customers emerge from Shorty’s. She waves at Mr. Dean, a friend of her dad’s, and looks back at the building. She smiles when she sees all of the lights turn off and Waverly open the door. Nicole turns the music up before she gets out of her car and watches Waverly lock the door to Shorty’s.

After Waverly’s done locking the door, she turns and waves at Nicole before she starts walking towards her.

_She my cherry cola. She gon’ keep me sober. Let me keep you closer. Bubbly like a soda_.

Nicole opens the passenger side door for Waverly. “Hi,” she says. 

“Hi,” Waverly says back. “Ever the charmer as always, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole blushes. 

Waverly pecks her cheek before she gets into Nicole’s car. Nicole shuts the door and hops in on the driver’s side.

“How was your shift?” Nicole asks as she lowers the volume.

“It was alright,” Waverly says. “A few more drunks than I would’ve liked to serve, but they did leave good tips.” 

Nicole puts her car in drive and starts down the road. “Well, that’s good at least.” 

Waverly nods. “Mhm,” she hums.

“You look mighty pretty,” Nicole tells Waverly. She glances at her, then back at the road.

“In my high-waisted jeans and dirty Shorty’s top?” Waverly questions. “I beg to differ.”

“I mean it,” Nicole says.

Waverly smiles. “So long as you mean it, then,” she says. “What about you, eh? You look hella fine in that leather jacket.”

Nicole reaches for Waverly’s hand and interlaces their fingers as the song changes to Heavy by POWERS. Nicole kisses Waverly’s hand before she rests their conjoined hands on her thigh.

_All of your love. I love your love. All of your lovin’. I surrender to all of the ways. Those wicked ways. The wicked way that we’re together_.

When Nicole pulls her car up to the lake, she shuts the ignition off and turns to Waverly.

“What’re we doin’?” Waverly asks. “Lover’s Creak is down that way a little more.”

Nicole furrows her eyebrows. “What?” She asks.

“Lover’s Creak,” Waverly says. “Isn’t that why you asked me to hangout?”

“No,” Nicole says. “Why would you think that?” She asks.

Waverly shrugs. “That’s what Champ always meant when he asked me to hangout,” she tells Nicole. “Plus, you and Eliza-“

“Weren’t dating,” Nicole cuts Waverly off. “And I’m _nothing_ like Champ fucking Hardy.”

“Well, Champ-“

“Is an asshole,” Nicole says. “Do you seriously think that I’m anything like that dill hole?”

“Of course not,” Waverly tries to assure Nicole. “I just-“

Nicole huffs and gets out of her car. Waverly follows. “I mean, dammit, Waverly,” she says. “Do you want to be with that weasel or what?”

“_No_,” Waverly says.

“Well…” Nicole trails off.

“Well, what?” Waverly asks. She crosses her arms over her chest.

Nicole runs one of her hands through her hair. “Do you want to be with me?” She asks Waverly.

Waverly laughs.

Nicole shakes her head. “I guess that’s my answer,” she says before she reaches for the door handle of her car.

“Wait,” Waverly says as she grabs Nicole’s arm. “I laughed because I thought that we were already together.”

Nicole looks down and kicks at the grass. “Wynonna told me that I have to ask you out,” she says.

“Well, go on, then,” Waverly tells her.

Nicole looks at Waverly. “What?” She questions. 

“Ask me out,” Waverly says.

“Hold on,” Nicole says. “I have to turn on the perfect song and make sure my hair isn’t blowing everywhere and-“

“Nicole,” Waverly interrupts her. “You don’t need to do anything like that. Just ask me out.”

“I want it to be special,” Nicole tells Waverly.

Waverly gives her a pointed look.

“Okay, okay,” Nicole says. She takes a deep breath in, then lets it out. “Waverly, will you be my girlfriend?”

Waverly pretends to think about it. “Gee, I don’t know.”

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “Oh,” she says.

Waverly smiles. “You’re such a noob, Nicole Haught,” she says. “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.”

“Yeah?” Nicole questions.

“Yeah,” Waverly assures her. She walks closer to Nicole and loops her arms around Nicole’s shoulders.

Nicole places her hands on Waverly’s waist and leans into kiss her. When they pull away, Nicole rubs her hands up and down Waverly’s arms. “I thank my lucky stars for you, Waves,” she whispers so softly that Waverly almost doesn’t hear her.

“I thank my lucky stars for you, too, Nicole,” Waverly tells her.

Somewhere off in the distance, Nicole hears James Arthur singing Say You Won’t Let Go.

_I knew I loved you then, but you’d never know ‘cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I know I needed you, but I never showed. But I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old_.

Then Nicole pulls away from Waverly and sighs.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asks.

“I’m scared that you’ll leave me,” Nicole admits. “I mean, c’mon, Waves, I don’t have much to offer you.”

“What are you talking about?” Waverly asks.

“You were made to do great things, Waverly,” Nicole tells her. “What if I hold you back from doing that?”

“You’re not going to,” Waverly assures her.

Nicole shoves her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. “You’re bigger than Purgatory, Waves. You’re made for the city; you’re made to soar.”

“Yeah, well, who says I don’t want to find home with you here, huh?” Waverly says. “My family is here in Purgatory. You’re here in Purgatory.”

“You really want to stay in Purgatory?” Nicole asks.

“Don’t you?” Waverly asks.

“Well, yeah,” Nicole says. “That’s always been the plan for me.”

“Me, too,” Waverly tells her.

“Okay,” Nicole says. She wraps her arms around Waverly again. “I’m sorry for freaking out. Sometimes I just feel like you liking me back is too good to be true.”

Waverly runs her hands through Nicole’s hair. “Don’t you go worrying about whether or not I like you back,” she tells Nicole. “I like you a whole lot.”

“You do?” Nicole asks.

Waverly smiles. “I do,” she says. “Are we done talking now? Because I would really like to make out with my _girlfriend_.”

Nicole leans in and hovers her mouth over Waverly’s. “Then make out with your girlfriend,” she says before she kisses Waverly with everything she has in her.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all. I've decided that this is the last chapter for this series. I am planning on a sequel and I am also planning on another series. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and, as always, all feedback is welcome.

“Wynonna!” Nicole hollers. She looks around at the mess she’s made from tearing apart her room in order to find her The 1975 t-shirt. She’s only in jeans and a sports bra.

When Wynonna doesn’t respond, Nicole goes to her room and opens the door. “Wynonna,” she says again. She gasps when she sees a very naked Doc sprawled out on Wynonna’s bed. “What the fuck?” She says. “Wynonna, where the hell are you?!” She yells.

Wynonna emerges from her bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. “Settle down, Haught,” she says before she takes her toothbrush out of her mouth. “Why are you yelling so damn loud this early in the morning?” She asks.

Nicole sighs. “Can you…” she gestures towards Doc. “Can you cover him up or something?” She asks.

Wynonna laughs, which makes the toothpaste that’s splattered around her mouth, fall onto the floor. “Like you’ve never seen a di-“

“Cover him up,” Nicole says through her teeth.

Wynonna walks over to her bed and grabs the discarded blanket. She puts it on top of Doc. “There,” she says before she puts her toothbrush back into her mouth. “Now are you gonna tell me why you’re yelling?”

“Where’s my The 1975 t-shirt?” Nicole asks her. “It was on top of my dresser and now it’s not there.”

Wynonna shrugs. “How would I know? I don’t wear your clothes,” she says. 

Nicole glares at her.

“That often,” Wynonna adds. “I don’t wear your clothes that often,” she says.

Nicole groans. “You had better not be lying to me, Earp,” she warns.

“Why would I lie to you about a t-shirt?” Wynonna asks her. “If you would excuse me, I have to go spit before all of this toothpaste falls out of my mouth.”

“Well, I have to go pick up Waverly in twenty minutes,” Nicole tells Wynonna. “Are you riding with me or is Doc taking you?”

“Oh, he’s definitely _taking_ me alright,” Wynonna says as she wiggles her eyebrows.

Nicole flips her off before she goes back to her room. She settles on a plain white t-shirt and tucks it into the jeans she has on. She combs her hair back the way she always does and slips on her leather jacket.

She heads downstairs and makes herself some toast before she grabs her keys and heads out of the door. She pops in LANY’s Make Out EP and turns the volume up when ILYSB comes on. She taps along to the beat of the song on her steering wheel and heads towards Waverly’s house.

_Ain’t never felt this way. Can’t get enough so stay with me. It’s not like we got big plans. Let’s drive around town holding hands_.

When she gets to Waverly’s house, she puts her car in park and walks up to the front door. She knocks and waits for the door to be answered.

Gus opens the door. “Good morning, girl,” she says.

Nicole offers her a warm smile. “Good morning, ma’am,” she says.

“Get out of here with that,” Gus says. “I’ve known you since you were in diapers. Gus will do.”

“Right,” Nicole says. “Gus.”

“Come on in,” Gus tells her. “Waverly’s upstairs doing her hair.”

Nicole walks into the house. “It smells good in here,” she says. 

“I made eggs and bacon,” Gus tells her. “Are you hungry?”

“No, I had some toast,” Nicole says. 

“Toast is not a breakfast for an athlete like you,” Gus tells her. “You need protein. Sit, girl. I’ll make you a plate.”

Nicole does as she’s told. “It would be nice having a home cooked meal,” she says. “Since my dad is away so much, I don’t really get those all that often.”

“Your daddy is workin’ his butt off up there in the city. He sure is makin’ all of us proud,” Gus says.

Nicole smiles. “Yes, ma’am,” she says. “Gus,” she corrects herself.

Gus sets a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Nicole. “Eat up,” she says. “How’s my other girl doin’?”

“Wynonna?” Nicole questions. 

Gus nods.

“She’s alright,” Nicole tells Gus. “I’ve been making sure she does her homework and making sure she doesn’t get into any fights.”

“Speaking of fights,” Gus says, “I heard you’re the one who specializes in that department. You’re two for two with Champ Hardy, right?”

Nicole’s face goes red. “That would be correct.”

“He deserved it,” Gus says. “Although I do not approve of you beating him up, I do appreciate you looking out for my Waverly. That girl is tough, but, when it came to that loser, sheacted weak.”

Nicole swallows the piece of egg she has in her mouth. “I don’t mind looking out for her.”

“Does your daddy know about you gettin’ into these fights?” Gus asks her.

“No,” Nicole says. “We don’t get to talk that much.”

“That’s hard on you, isn’t it?” Gus says. “Especially since your mama left and-“

Nicole clears her throat. “Thank you so much for breakfast, Gus. It was very good,” she says before she stands up and puts her empty plate in the sink. “I’m gonna go see if Waverly is ready yet.”

She hurries up the stairs and into Waverly’s bedroom. “Waves, are you ready?” She asks.

Waverly smiles at her. “Good morning to you, too,” she says. “I’m just about ready. Let me finish putting my lipgloss on.”

Nicole leans against the doorframe. “You’ll never guess what I saw this morning.”

“What?” Waverly asks.

“Doc,” Nicole says. She shivers. “_All_ of Doc.”

Waverly wrinkles her nose. “Ew,” she says.

“I know,” Nicole agrees. “He didn’t even ha-“ she stops when she sees her missing The 1975 t-shirt. “Waverly,” she says slowly.

“Huh?” Waverly asks. She doesn’t look away from the mirror.

“_Waverly_,” Nicole repeats as she walks towards Waverly’s dresser.

“What is it, Nicole?” Waverly asks as she looks away from the mirror and at Nicole.

“Did you take my The 1975 t-shirt?” Nicole asks. She grabs the t-shirt and holds it up.

“No,” Waverly says.

“Then why was it on your dresser?” Nicole asks.

“_Fine_,” Waverly says. “I took it. It smelled like you. I couldn’t help myself.”

Nicole, despite being slightly annoyed, smiles. “It smelled like me, eh?”

Waverly nods.

“And what do I smell like?” Nicole asks.

“Like vanilla dipped donuts,” Waverly tells her. She sighs dreamily.

“Vanilla dipped donuts?” Nicole questions. She laughs. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Waverly huffs. “What do you want me to say you smell like? Shit?” She says. She turns back to the mirror.

“Baby, that’s not what I meant,” Nicole says. 

Waverly turns back around and faces Nicole. “Baby?” She questions.

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “It slipped out…”

Waverly smiles. “I like it,” she says. “_Baby_.”

Nicole grins. “You can keep my t-shirt,” she says.

Waverly grabs the t-shirt from Nicole, folds it, then puts it into her bottom dresser drawer. “Thank you very much, _baby_,” she says. “I’ll add it to the collection.”

“The collection?” Nicole asks as she raises her eyebrows.

“I have about ten of your t-shirts, Nicole,” Waverly tells her.

“That’s where all of them went,” Nicole says. “I cannot believe you, Waverly Earp. You’re a thief.”

Waverly sticks her tongue out at Nicole. “Are you ready, hotshot?”

Nicole heads for the door. “You’re lucky I don’t take all of those back,” she mutters. “Let’s go.”

Waverly laughs and follows Nicole downstairs.

“See you later, Gus,” Waverly says before she jumps onto Nicole’s back.

Nicole isn’t prepared for Waverly to suddenly be on her back, but she holds her with ease.

“Have a good day, girls,” Gus says.

Nicole opens the front door. “You, too, Gus,” she says. She carries Waverly out to her car before she sets her down. “Can you warn a girl before you do that next time?”

Waverly leans in and kisses Nicole. “Does that make up for it?” She asks.

Nicole’s breath catches in her throat. “Y-yes,” she stammers.

Waverly smiles and gets into Nicole’s car. “C’mon, baby, we’re gonna be late,” she says.

Nicole rolls her eyes sarcastically before she gets into her car and drives towards Purgatory High.

“LANY this morning, eh?” Waverly says. She opens the glovebox and starts searching for a different cassette tape. “O-M-G,” she squeals. “You got the new Taylor Swift album?”

“Just for you, baby,” Nicole says.

Waverly pops it into the tape deck. “You’re _the best_,” she beams. “The _raddest_,” she adds. “The _sweetest_.”

Nicole laughs softly. “Okay, I get it,” she says right before Taylor Swift starts singing the opening lines to I Forgot That You Existed.

_How many days did I spend thinking ‘bout how you did me wrong, wrong, wrong. Lived in the shade you were throwing till all of my sunshine was gone, gone, gone_.

Waverly leans her head back and lets the wind blow through her hair. “_And I couldn’t get away from ya. In my feelings more than Drake’s, yeah_,” she sings.“_Your name on my lips, tongue tied. Free rent, living in my mind. But then something happened one magical night_.” 

Nicole rests her free hand on Waverly’s thigh.

_I forgot that you existed_, Taylor Swift sings.

Waverly winks at Nicole.

Nicole doesn’t breathe properly until she pulls up to Purgatory High and parks her car. She shuts her car off just as Taylor Swift starts to sing Cruel Summer.

“I can’t believe that you’ve got me listening to Taylor Swift,” Nicole says.

Waverly opens her door. “I listen to The Weeknd for you.”

“The Weeknd is a _great_ artist,” Nicole says before she gets out of her car.

“So is Taylor Swift,” Waverly says. “And Justin Bieber.”

“Oh, baby,” Nicole frowns.

“_And I was like, baby, baby, baby, oh_,” Waverly sings obnoxiously.

Nicole shuts her up by kissing her. Waverly’s taken off-guard by the kiss, but she catches up to it nonetheless. She tangles her fingers in Nicole’s hair as Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly’s middle.

“Cut it out, lovebirds,” comes Wynonna’s voice.

Nicole pulls away from Waverly and sighs. “Wynonna,” she says before she turns and faces Wynonna.

“Quit sucking face and get to class,” Wynonna says. “Gross, I just sounded like Mrs. Wilson.”

Waverly tangles her fingers together with Nicole’s. “C’mon, _baby_,” she says, “let’s go make out in the bathroom.”

Wynonna gags. “I do not need the details,” she says.

“We weren’t gonna give them to you, Earp,” Nicole says before Waverly starts leading her inside of the school. “Are we really gonna go make out in the bathroom?” She asks Waverly.

“Yes,” Waverly says. “We’ve got ten minutes until the first bell.”

Nicole smiles. “That’s music to my ears,” she says.

Waverly shakes her head and laughs as she leads Nicole up the stairs and into the bathroom. All of the stalls are open and shoves Nicole into one of them. She pins her up against the wall and kisses her. Nicole smiles through their kisses before she starts kissing the length of Waverly’s neck. Waverly moans in Nicole’s ear.

“I was wrong before,” Nicole mumbles against Waverly’s neck. “_That’s_ music to my ears.”

It’s almost too much having Waverly moan like this. Nicole can feel herself crumbling beneath everything that is Waverly Earp. Because all it’ll take is for Waverly to tell her she wants her and Nicole will be lose herself to Waverly. Waverly’s always had a hold on her and, dammit, she’d do anything for the girl. That extends to screwing her in the bathroom right before they have to be in class when she really wants to make her and Waverly’s first time special. She’s quickly learned that Waverly is a stranger to special, thanks to Champ Hardy and her parents.

They make out like that for the next nine minutes until Waverly starts to undo Nicole’s belt. It doesn’t register in Nicole’s mind at first because she’s too focused on kissing Waverly while also managing to hum the opening notes to Love Her by Jonas Brothers.

“Are you humming Jonas Brothers?” Waverly asks.

Nicole smiles against Waverly’s lips. “I sure am.” 

“I didn’t know you liked the Jonas Brothers,” Waverly says as she keeps working on undoing Nicole’s belt.

“I think they have good lyrics and-“ Nicole stops and her hands find her belt. “What’re you doing?”

“Undoing your belt,” Waverly says slowly.

“We’re at school,” Nicole reminds her.

“So?” Waverly says.

Nicole’s grip tightens on her belt, as if she’s urging herself to not let Waverly go any further. “The bell is going to ring in,” she says, looking at her watch, “thirty seconds.”

“We can be quick,” Waverly says as she leans in and tries to kiss Nicole again.

Nicole pulls away from Waverly. “I don’t want our first time to be a quick fuck,” she tells Waverly as she starts to put her belt back through the loops.

Waverly fixes her shirt. “Sorry, I got carried away,” she says.

“It’s okay,” Nicole assures her as she re-tucks her t-shirt in. “I just…I don’t want to screw this up, okay?”

“How would you screw this up?” Waverly asks her.

The first bell rings and Nicole goes to unlock the bathroom stall, but Waverly stops her.

“We’re having a conversation,” Waverly says.

Nicole sighs. “Look, I’ve just been known to screw up everything good in my life,” she says before she unlocks the stall. She turns to Waverly and kisses her. “I’ll see you at lunch, okay?”

Waverly offers her a small smile. “Okay,” she says.

— SIX MONTHS LATER —

Nicole’s mother always used to talk to her about graduation. She told her that it was a very important event and that Nicole should strive for it. Nicole never had any doubts about graduating high school because her mother was always there to encourage her. Her mother always said that she would never miss Nicole’s graduation for anything. That was before she left without saying a word; without even leaving a note; without even saying goodbye.

Now, Nicole stands in line to receive her diploma. She looks out into the crowd and her family is watching her with proud eyes. Her dad has his phone out, recording the whole event and ready to take pictures. Waverly is sitting next to Nicole’s dad with a bright smile and the wrinkles by her eyes that make Nicole feel warm inside. Gus is sitting next to Waverly, a content smile on her face. She gives Nicole a look of approval. Doc is sitting next to Gus, his mustache neatly trimmed. Wynonna requested it be trimmed for her graduation. Her whole family is here.

When Nicole’s name is called, she walks up onto the stage and hears her family cheer her name. Nicole raises her diploma in the air before she walks off of the stage and starts to walk back to her seat. She stops when she sees a red-haired, tall, business-suit wearing woman looking right at her. Nicole squints her eyes, trying to get a better look at her. The woman offers her a wave and Nicole swallows hard.

“Mom?” Nicole questions softly, even though no one can hear her. She blinks a few times just to make sure that her mind isn’t playing tricks on her. When her mother is still standing there, she feels the sudden rush to run up to her and give her a hug. She doesn’t, though. Instead, she shakes it off and goes back to her seat.

After the graduation ceremony, Nicole finds her family and greets them all with hugs. Wynonna’s already made her way over to them and her graduation cap is off and hanging at her side.

“Congratulations, kid,” Nicole’s dad tells her before he kisses her forehead. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, dad,” Nicole says. She turns to Waverly. “Hey, baby.”

Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole. “I love you so much.”

Nicole beams. “I love you, too,” she says. She looks around the gym and frowns when she doesn’t see her mother anymore.

“Who’re you looking for?” Her dad asks.

Nicole squeezes Waverly’s hips before she lets go. “I…uh…” she trails off. “I could’ve sworn that I saw mom.”

Her dad rubs the back of his neck. “I invited her,” he tells Nicole.

“You did?” Nicole asks.

Her dad nods. “I didn’t think that she would actually show up.”

Nicole blows a breath. “Well, she’s here.”

“Would you like to go see her?” William asks Nicole.

Nicole sighs. “Sure,” she says. She looks at Wynonna and Waverly. “Come with me?”

“We got your back, Haught,” Wynonna says.

Waverly reaches for Nicole’s hand and tangles their fingers together. “We’re here for you,baby.”

William leads them outside, where everyone is taking pictures, and points to a tree across the grass. “There she is,” he says.

Nicole makes her way over to her mother. “Mom?” She questions.

Candice turns and looks at Nicole. “Nicole,” she says as she pulls Nicole into a hug, forcing her and Waverly’s intertwined fingers apart. “My sweet baby.”

After a moment, Nicole pulls away from Candice. “What’re you doing here?” Nicole asks her.

“I came to watch you graduate,” Candice tells Nicole.

“I haven’t seen you in two years,” Nicole points out. “Why do you wanna see me now?”

“Nicole, you have to understand that I had to leave,” Candice says.

“Why?” Nicole asks.

“Because I cheated on your father,” Candice tells her. “After he found out, it was easier for me to leave. I moved to New York.”

“Did you ever stop and think that you leaving wasn’t easier for me?” Nicole asks. “I couldn’t sleep for weeks because I thought that I was the reason you left. Dad had to keep assuring me that that wasn’t the reason.”

“I thought I was protecting you,” Candice says.

“From who?” Nicole asks.

“From me,” Candice says. “From hurt.”

“Yeah, well, you weren’t,” Nicole tells Candice. “But you know what? It’s cool. I’m not beating myself up over it anymore. You left and I guess you hard your reasons, but I’ve got all the family I need right here in Purgatory.”

“If you’ll have me, I’d like to be apart of your family again,” Candice says. “I know that I have a lot to make up for, but I want to prove to you that I’m not going to hurt you again.”

Nicole sighs. “Okay,” she says.

“Okay,” Candice says, smiling. “Wynonna, Waverly, it’s good to see you two again.”

“Hi, Ms. Haught,” Waverly says.

“Hey,” Wynonna offers.

“Mom, Waverly and I are dating,” Nicole tells Candice.

“Your father told me,” Candice says. “I always knew that the two of you had a thing for each other.”

Nicole blushes. “Yeah,” she says.

“Your father also told me that you have a full ride scholarship to UCLA,” Candice says. “I couldn’t be more proud of you, Nicole.”

“Thank you,” Nicole says. “We need to get back over there and take some pictures, then I’m taking Waverly to dinner.”

“You are?” Waverly asks, smiling.

“I am,” Nicole confirms.

After taking way too many pictures, Waverly and Nicole finally sneak off and head to Shorty’s for some dinner.

“We really need to talk about what we’re going to do,” Waverly tells Nicole before either of them get out of Nicole’s car.

“I know,” Nicole agrees. “We could take a break?”

“A four-year break?” Waverly asks. “Yeah, because all couples get back together after a four-year break.”

Nicole sighs. “Well, what do you want to do, Waverly? Because I don’t know what to do here,” she says.

“Do you want to break up?” Waverly asks.

Nicole furrows her eyebrows. “No,” she says. “Do you?” She asks.

Waverly shakes her head. “Of course not.”

“Well, we could see how it goes for awhile?” Nicole suggests. “I mean, how hard can long distance relationships be?”

“Hard,” Waverly says. “You’re going to be almost two thousand miles away.”

Nicole sighs. “What’re we gonna do?” She asks.

Waverly shrugs. “I don’t know,” she says.

“You could come with me,” Nicole says.

“What?” Waverly asks.

“You graduate in a year,” Nicole says. “We could do long distance until you graduate. I can fly you out to California or I could fly here every so often. You can come to UCLA. You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met. You can get into any college you want to.”

“You want me to go to UCLA with you?” Waverly asks.

Nicole nods. “More than anything.”

“Okay.”

_You’re music to my eyes_, Bradley Cooper sings.


End file.
